Red Aura
by SpiritTrainer
Summary: Red comes down Mt. Silver to find that Team Rocket is still after him. However, they're the last thing on his mind. Follow Red as he faces a new evil organization, save the Shadow Pokemon and learn to control his powers over Aura. Rated T for safety.
1. In the Begining

**In the Begining**

**Trainer: Hi everybody. This is my first ever fanfiction and I really hope that you like it. I have been thinking about writing this story idea for a long time and just couldn't find the time to start. Well my partner and twin sister, Spirit.**

**Spirit: About time.**

**Trainer: Shut up so we can get on to my first story ever.**

**Spirit: Fine.**

**Together: Let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

Down in the region of Kanto, there is a small town called Pallet Town. And there in this small town is an even smaller place known as the house. This house belongs to a little boy and his mother. This little boy is six years old, has spiky black hair and big red eyes that burn so bright. Right now it was nighttime and his mother was trying to get him to bed.

"Please mom, can you tell me that story again? Please?" The little boy said pleadingly.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you the story of Sir Aaron, but after I finish you have to go to sleep ok Red?" Said his mother. Red nodded in reply not saying another word until the story was finished.

His mother started to tell the story of the great Sir Aaron. "Once upon a time, long ago in Kanto was a kingdom known as Cameran. In this kingdom was a palace that was protected by incredible people. Now they look just like you and me, but they had a power that was so rare to find. But in Cameran, anyone that was a knight had the power of Aura. The strongest knight was Sir Aaron. He was the best at using the power of Aura, which is why he was called the True Guardian of Aura. Later on Aaron took on a student, but he was not human. It was the Pokémon Lucario. He taught Lucario how to use this energy as well. Because of this, the two become close friends. Lucario, however, still saw their relationship as one of master and servant."

All of a sudden Red exclaimed, "But Pokémon are our partners, and our friends."

"Yes they are but Lucario never wanted to move past the idea of having Aaron anything other than his master." Said Red's mother. Then she continued with the story. "One day, Aaron left the castle to stop a war between two unknown armies before they destroyed his kingdom. He found Lucario, whom he told that he was never going back to the castle. However, Lucario instantly jumps to the wrong conclusion: Aaron had left the kingdom for dead, and Aaron sealed him in his staff.

Before he died to stop the war, he sent a message to Lucario using a time flower saying he was his friend and that he did not want Lucario to share the same fate he suffered. Aaron said, "Aura is with me," and restored Mew's power by sacrificing himself. Lucario did not know what had happened, and thought Aaron was abandoning the castle instead of saving it. Until this day, we do not know the whereabouts of Sir Aaron or Lucario. Some believe that they are waiting for a new hero to save them from their tombs of sleep. The End." And with that Red's mother closed the book and tucked her son into bed.

"I'm going to be the first one to find them and I will definitely help them. No one deserves to die before their time." Said Red.

"I'm sure you will, but right now you need to go to sleep." Replied his mother.

* * *

_12 years later…_

Some say that to be a master you need to be strong; others say you need to be kind. In all of Kanto there is but one boy who fits both those qualities equally. No one has seen him since he left for Mt. Silver years ago. He was a legend among legends even to the Pokémon that he has met during his journey. One of the first Dex holders, the zenith Champion of the Pokémon league, has taken down many evil organizations and has been in contact with almost half the legendary Pokémon in the few regions he's been to. Most knew him as one of the three protégées of Pallet Town. Much like his friends, many wished to be his student, however he never chose anyone and no one ever saw him unless they climbed the mountain and faced him.

His closest friends were the other Dex holders, and he was their leader. Well they considered him to be their leader. He was also known as the _Fighter_ of all the known trainers that have a PokéDex. This trainers name just happens to be Red. After finishing his training session with his Pokémon, Red decided to let his Pokémon play in the snow for a little while. Slowly, one by one, the Pokéballs opened and released the powerful creatures that were with Red when he first climbed Mt. Silver.

One of his first Pokémon that he caught on his journey was his Pikachu, which stayed with him while the others went off to play. Red stared off into the white distance at the top of a hidden cliff. Down below you could see all of Kanto in its glory. As he stared, his Pikachu became worried.

"Pika?" asked his Pikachu. At the sound of his Pokémon, Red looked down with a small smile.

"I'm ok Pika. Just thinking, that's all." Replied Red. As Red continued to stare at the white scenery, he noticed a change in the weather. "Looks like a storm is coming." Red turned to the rest of his Pokémon and yelled, "Hey, come on back, we're heading home!" as he said those words, all of his Pokémon grew big smiles and raced towards him. All of them exited to be heading home. He returned them all except for Pika and headed down the mountain. Not knowing of the danger that was growing elsewhere in Kanto.

* * *

_In a hidden location elsewhere in Kanto._

A man dressed in a black suit with slick black hair walked down a long hallway that lead to his private room. As the man walked, he thought about his plans to retake control of Kanto and how he was going to deal with the Pokémon trainer known as Red. No matter what he did, Red always seemed to get the upper hand and ruin his plans. He even faced the young trainer on several accounts, and when it seemed like he would win, Red would pull a trick out of his hat, allowing him to win. If he had won the fight, then Red would have joined Team Rocket for the rest of his days.

To the leader of Team Rocket, Red was one of the strongest trainers he has ever seen. Red was also one of the only people in the world that he couldn't figure out. So much was unknown about Red even after he had his evil organization search for as much information on him as possible.

As he finally reached the room he was heading for, he unlocked the door that had a special lock on it. He typed in his code and entered the room. As soon as he entered, he closed the door and headed for the computer on the desk at the far side of the room. As he turned it on, three of his most loyal Team Rocket members appeared on the screen.

"Are the plans in order?" asked Giovanni; who was the leader of Team Rocket.

"Everything is in order Sir." Said a girl around Red's age. She was a psychic and one of Team Rocket's Elite members. She was also a Gym Leader. Her name was Sabrina.

"Squad A has been looking for the legendary Pokémon, squad B is ready for your command to take control of Kanto, and squad C is still trying to find where Red is hiding." Said a man with spiky black hair. Also a Gym Leader and an elite member of Team Rocket. He was known as Koga.

"From the latest report about Red's location, they believe that they found where he **was**, but now it would appear to be that he started to head down the mountain to head home." Announced the last of the elite members. He had spiky blond hair and went by the name of Lt. Surge. "We only know this because some of the Grunts were found unconscious and traces of a powerful electric attack was used.

"Tell them to keep an eye on him and report back if there is anything new." Replied Giovanni.

"What will you do now sir?" asked Sabrina.

"The rest of you continue with your assigned missions. I'll be heading out to Viridian City." Said Giovanni. _*and maybe I'll bump into Red if he's heading to the Pokémon league or Pallet Twon*_ he thought to himself.

And with that, he turned off the computer and grabbed his coat and hat to hide his identity from those who might recognize him.

* * *

At the base of Mt. Silver, Red finally found the exit from which he had first entered two years ago with Gold. As he left the cave entrance, he embraced the warmth of the sun that he missed so much. The calm breeze reminded him of his home back in Pallet Town. And with that thought he headed to home. Thinking of a route home, Red chose to go through Pewter City, then Viridian City, and then onto route 1 which lead directly to Pallet Town.

"Maybe I should take a look around the Museum. It has been a while since I was there to see anything interesting." Red thought out loud. Sure trainers from all over would occasionally come to fight him but none of them were worth the fight. Not like when he faced the other Dex holders or when he battled Team Rocket's leader so many times.

Red sighed and continued to walk back home. Sure he could just ask his Aerodactyl, Aero, to fly him home, but he felt like walking and he thought it would be good for him to. This way he can see what's changed and get familiar with everything again. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't really talked all that much since Gold left after he finished teaching him some new moves.

After what seemed like forever, Red stopped in front of the museum in Pewter City. So far no one has recognized him since he looked like any other trainer there so he didn't take offence to it. True, he never said he was coming down yet, and he was sure that if anyone did recognize him, word would spread quickly and many more trainers would challenge him to a fight.

At the thought of facing more weak trainers, Red frowned. Walking into the museum, Red found that not much had changed since he last entered the building. He was about to leave when something caught his eye. It was a poster. On the poster was a picture of a man in his, what seemed to be, mid-twenties wearing a knights cloths and holding a staff that had a jewel at the top. Behind him were a Lucario and a Pidgeot.

Red knew who this man was already but decided to go to the exhibit anyway. As he entered the exhibit, Red noticed a group of kids and a tour guide who was telling them the story of the man on the poster. His name was Sir Aaron and he was known as what some called, a _True_ Guardian of Aura.

Red kept his distance and looked at the other artifacts in the cases. At first glance, you would think that they were the originals. Red just smiled because he could tell they were all replicas. He knew this because he saw the originals back in Cameran when he was a kid. No one in knew about Red's past except for his mother and those back in Cameran. It was his little secret. It was important to him. He kept hoping no one would find out.

As he was about to leave, one of the kids from the group in the same room notice him leaving. It was his fault for wearing such a vibrant shade of red. This made it hard for people not to notice him.

"Your name is Red right?" asked the little girl. Red nodded. "Wow, you're the Champion that everyone is always talking about. The one that's been living on Mt. Silver for two years." Another nod.

The other kids from the group heard her and all of a sudden Red was surrounded by the kids getting _ooh_'s and _aw_e's. Then one of the kids said "There's no way you the champion. Everyone knows that Red is still on the mountain waiting for strong trainers to appear."

At this Red was a little hurt by the kids comment. Forgetting that Pika was still on his shoulder, felt some sparks fly. It was when Red realized that Pika was angry that he tried to calm him down. "Pika that's not very nice." said Red in a quiet voice. Pika stopped sparking but continued to glare at the kid that made the comment.

Red then knelt down to face the group of kids at eye level. "I can assure all of you that I am the Pokémon Champion Red of Pallet Town." he asked kindly.

This took the kid by surprise. Then he smiled as if he had a sure fire plan to beat the supposed imposter. "All right. If you really are him, let's see the legendary Pokédex." Red pulled it out of his pocket at showed it to the group. This earned an amusing look from the boy and a lot of faces in awe. "Ok so maybe you are him. But I won't believe it until I see your team." Said the boy.

"Ok, but we'll have to go outside for that. If you're done here, then let's go outside so we don't disturb anyone in here." replied Red.

Red walked outside and waited for all the kids from the group to come out before he opened his other five Pokéballs. It took a while since the group was in the middle of a tour. That was ok, Red had nowhere to go.

"Come on out you guys!" exclaimed Red.

For the second time that day, all of Red's Pokémon burst forth from their Pokéballs. In order was Venusaur (Saur), Poliwrath (Poli), Pikachu (Pika) who jumped off his shoulder, Espeon (Vee), Snorlax (Lax), and finally Aerodactyl (Aero).

Everyone except for the boy run towards his Pokémon and started to play with them. The boy stared in awe as he saw the legendary team right before his eyes. Red gave him a small smile and walked over to him while the other kids were busy playing with his other Pokémon. As he watched the kid, he noticed that he was on the verge of tears. The boy only noticed Red when he suddenly felt a hand on his small shoulder. When he looked up he saw that it was Red who was trying to comfort him.

"Now I remember you." said Red. "Your one of the kids I met when I caught Pika in the first place. Is that why you were asking me these things? You wanted to prove that I was who I said I was. Correct?" The boy nodded.

In a small voice the boy replied, "yeah, but how did you know?" The boy asked trying not to cry.

Red knew that he needed to cheer the kid up. "I have a pretty good memory. Hey kid what's your name?" asked Red.

"It's Haku." said the boy. Red Smiled.

"Well Haku, how about I help you catch your very first Pokémon. Would that cheer you up?" asked Red. Haku's eyes grew wide. He wiped his tears away and smiled.

"Yeah, that would definitely cheer me up." said Haku.

"Ok, now what Pokémon out here can we catch for you?" said Red as he looked around he spotted one that was keeping its distance but at the same time wanted to come close. "How about that Growlithe over there? He looks like he wants to play with us."

At the same time, Red was trying to figure out why a Growlithe was in this part of Kanto. It was a rare site here in Pewter City. "Um…ok. Are you going to battle it?" asked Haku.

"No I was thinking you could battle it. I'll even let you borrow one of my Pokémon." replied Red.

"Ok. I chose Pika then." said Haku in a childish voice. At hearing his name, Pika ran towards Red and Haku prepared to fight.

"Pika, don't overdo it ok?" Red said to his partner. At this Pika nodded knowing that it was very powerful and it could cause a lot of damage if it wasn't careful.

_Pokémon music for a standard battle._

"Um…Pika used thunderbolt!" commanded Haku.

Just as Haku said, Pika used thunderbolt on the Growlithe. Growlithe yelped in pain and growled back at the Pikachu. Growlithe fire a powerful ember attack. "Pika, dodge the attack and use thunderbolt one more time! Please!" said Haku.

Pika quickly dodged the attack and while in mid-dodge shot a thunderbolt straight at Growlithe. It was a direct hit and Growlithe fell to the ground. Before anyone could make another move, Red threw a Pokéball at Growlithe and waited for the Pokéball to accomplish its task. As soon as the Pokéball stopped moving and flashing, Red went over and picked it up. Then he turned back around and handed the Pokéball over to Haku.

"Wow! I just got a Growlithe!" said Haku full of joy and excitement. With that he hugged Red and laughed with a big smile on his face. Red was surprised by Haku's sudden hug. When he recomposed himself he broke out of the hug and returned his Pokémon. With that he went on to continue his trip home.

* * *

Little did he know, a man in the shadows was watching him. It was none other than Giovanni. He watched as everything happened from Red looking at the exhibit to helping the kid catch a Pokémon. He didn't care that Red was still a carefree teen who saw Team Rocket as an evil organization. That would soon change as soon as he got Red to join. What he was really interested in was why Red seemed so focused on the exhibit about the Aura Guardians. Multiple questions were forming in his mind. One being, 'Why did Red come down from the mountain now and not before?' Sure he was glad that Red came down, it made it easier to keep track of him and they didn't have to go looking for him somewhere in a hidden cave.

He decided to follow Red to see what else he would do. Nothing interesting happened on the way to Viridian City. In fact there were no trainers at all on the way which was unusual to say the least.

Red didn't stop once at the Pokémon Center and he didn't say Hello to his friend Green or Yellow how practically lived there now. Green being the new Gym Leader since he left and Yellow was a girl who took care of the forest Pokémon.

Then out of nowhere Red stopped and looked around. _*Did he see me?*_ thought Giovanni.

Red was about to continue walking when his PokéGear went off.

Red pulled it out, "Hello?" asked Red.

On the other line were the voices of the Elite four of the Pokémon League in Kanto. "Hey been awhile since you came down from the mountain. Why is that? Got some big plans or were you getting bored of watching Kanto from your perch up there?" asked Lance the dragon master.

Red smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know." Replied Red. For Giovanni, this was the first time he saw Red act mischievous. "If you really want to know, I came down to get a change of scenery."

"We all know that's a big fat lie Red." Answered Lorelei the ice type specialist.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not." With that said Red got a lot of looks that said to just tell them. "Fine I'm going home for a little while and then heading out for another adventure."

The next one to talk was Bruno. "You do realize that as the Champion you have a job to do."

Red closed his eye and sighed. "I know that, but this journey will depend on what happens when in the future. I will be heading to Cameran soon to see the rest of my family. You four are probably the only ones that know about _that_. Also I've been told by the Professor that there are some new Pokédex owners in Unova region. Not only that but my father has asked me to return, something about an old organization returning and I'm needed to help with the situation.

"Fine but you better come back with good news. Also if you're going to Unova, bring back some Pokémon for each of us. I hear they have plenty of Pokémon in our type specialties. By the way, where that nosy fox of yours anyway? Usually he would have annoyed me by now considering how that dark type is always with you." Said Agatha, the creepiest member of the group.

"Hey I'm allowed to have some fun too you know. And as for my Zorua, he's around here somewhere watching from a distance and keeping me informed as always." Red answered in a calm voice and smirked again.

This was way out of Red's usual behavior from what Giovanni was used to seeing. Sure he knew the kid was brave and had incredible speed and battling skills. But to see him act this way was new to him. He acted a lot like the other Gym Leaders that were a part of Team Rocket. He sounded cunning, mysterious and seemed always one step ahead of everyone.

Red said his goodbye's to the other members of the Elite four. Funny how they were once his enemy that froze him in ice are now his comrades that fought on the same side as the other Dex holders. Red turned to the tree opposite to where Giovanni was hiding.

"You can come out now Zorua. Or should I say Dāku ko." Red said to the tree.

Just then a black fox Pokémon came down the tree. It was no bigger than and Eevee. It had black fur everywhere except for its paws, the tip of its tail and the tip on top of the tuff of fur on its head. It had bright blue eyes that twinkled with mischief.

"Hey don't call me a dark fox. It's not even clever." Said the little fox Pokémon. To Giovanni's surprise it could use telepathy.

"It's your name Dāku. And besides it sound cooler in the ancient language of Pokémon. Just as Mew's name is Raito neko. By the way, any luck finding her?" asked Red. The little fox shook its head and climbed onto Red's other shoulder since Pika already had one of the occupied.

"But why is my name Zorua Dāku ko. All it means is Zorua the dark fox. Why not give me a nickname like the others?" wined the Zorua.

"Because you were the first Pokémon beside Mew that I caught as a kid. Also I don't think you want to be called Shadow or anything like that. Mew is the Raito neko, the Light cat. You are a dark fox. Now let's go find her before it gets too dark out kay?" said Red. Zorua nodded and he continued walking into the forest where he fought Mew with Poli.

Well this was a surprise to say the least. Red had a Pokémon that Giovanni had never seen before and now he learned that Red had previously caught Mew as a child and was looking for it. He also found out that Mew was a girl but that was beside the point. Now he knew where Red was going to be in the future so he could now set a plan to get Red to join Team Rocket. It was only a matter of time.

He continued to follow Red but kept his distance. He wasn't sure about this _Zorua_ Pokémon. He felt that it might be able to see him or hear him if he wasn't too careful. As they kept walking, Red came to a small clearing.

"HEEEYY! MEW IT'S ME, RED! CAN YOU PLEASE COME OUT?!" shouted Red.

Nothing happened for the longest time. It was quiet and nothing moved an inch. Then out of nowhere, a bright light started to zoom around until it slowed down to circle Red. As it were playing it swooped down and grabbed his red cap.

"Hey, Mew that's my hat. Why do you always take it from me?" said Red as he chased the small legendary around the clearing. To Giovanni, it was quite amusing to see the boy have so much trouble with this fast and playful Pokémon. He could also see Red's face for the first time in a long time. Red had gotten taller and he grew his black hair out so now his bangs were covering his eyes slightly. Although it seemed to work for him since his hair naturally grew into a spiky style. He seemed to have built some muscles while living on the mountain yet he was still thin.

Red finally caught Mew to Giovanni's surprise and proceeded to trip and fall flat on his face. Mew squirmed free still holding Red's hat. Zorua, Pika and Mew all started to laugh while Red got into a sitting position and glared daggers at the three. "Ha ha very funny. NOW RETUN MY HAT YOU THEIF!" Red shouted as he pounced at the Pokémon.

"Hahaha, Red can't catch me, Red can't catch me." Chanted Mew as it dodged Red once again. Mew had the voice of a small little girl which seemed to fit her small body.

"Arg! I…huff…give…up." Red said trying to catch his breath. By now he was lying on his back breathing heavily. Giovanni never thought he would hear Red say those words no matter what the situation was. Although he had hoped they would be when he joined Team Rocket.

Mew floated over and sat on Red's chest. She stared at him for a minute seeing that the game was over. She dropped the hat on his face and went over to Zorua and Pika. Mainly to talk to Zorua to catch up but to also let Pika in on what was going on. Red sat up after catching his breath and put his hat back on his head.

He looked over at the Pokémon and gave a small smile before he frowned and look back at the ground. Mew sensed this and went back over to him with Pika and Zorua not to far behind.

"Red what's wrong? Usually when we play you don't get sad about it." Said Mew.

Red looked up to Mew and then back to the ground like there was something more interesting there. Red let out a big sigh and the replied, "It's nothing you did Raito. It's just that I'm going to be heading to Cameran soon and there's some trouble going on lately. I'm worried. The Shadow Myths Organization aka the Shadō shinwa soshiki, are rising again after all these years and I have to go to help protect everyone and to stop their plans."

"Well then I'm going to." Stated Mew. At this Red's head shot up surprised written all over his face. "What? You think you're the only one allowed to fight? If this is anything like before, we'll need the help of everyone including your family and the other legends. Also I could go for an adventure, staying in one place for so long is boring and Team Rocket keeps trying to catch me. It's getting really annoying."

Red blinked a few times before he burst out laughing. "Ok I admit that you right but saying that your bored because playing with Team Rocket is tedious is a really strange thing to say." Said Red. "Even if they caught you, it wouldn't do them any good considering you've been caught be me already."

"For the record, I didn't know that you were practicing your throwing. Also who uses actual Pokéballs to practice? It was only after I broke free that we talked and I agreed to be a part of your team." Stated Mew with an, _I'm not amused _tone.

"Sorry, sorry. Well now that that's taken care of. We should head home before it gets to dark." Red said as he stared at the sun setting for the day.

Giovanni thought he had seen enough, so he walked back to his hideout to inform the others of what was happening. He was already thinking of several ways to catch Red. He knew that if he got Red, he would get the other Dex holders too easily and with that, he would be able to take control again. He also saw it as an opportunity to catch all the Legendary Pokémon.

* * *

Red continued to walk home not even realizing that Giovanni had been watching him the entire time. Sure he knew that Team Rocket was looking for him since he had defeated many of them on the way down the mountain but he didn't think they could catch up to him or know where he'd gone for a while.

On his left shoulder was Pika, on his right was Zorua (Dāku ko), and on his head was Mew (Raito neko). He was on Route one now and everything was peaceful. No trouble came his way and he was enjoying the company of his Pokémon since he didn't get to just stay quiet and enjoy the silence.

Red made it to Pallet Town. Everyone was already in their houses so he made his way to his house. When he got there he realized he was the only there. His mother was not home for some reason. Pika and Zorua jumped off his shoulders and onto the couch in the living room. Red searched the house until he came upon a package in his room. There was a letter attached to it. He opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Faiareddo,_

_Yes I called you by your full name mister. I'm sorry I am not home right now considering you are reading this. I have gone to Cameran before you and this package is from everyone there and from me as well. Inside there are some gifts and some things I'm sure you'll be happy to see again after all these years. I have put a pair of black jeans and sneakers, a red shirt, and a jacket as well as a pair of gloves for you to wear when you come. There is also some food I made in the fridge if you get hungry. _

_Love, Mom. Hiiro tōsho._

Red looked back to the package and decided to open it. Inside were a few Pokéballs, the clothes his mother talked about, a PDA and head piece that came with for his job in the future. A pair of goggles and a pair of headphones that were black and red like the clothes. There was also a pendent which he immediately recognized. He attached it to a chain with the same metal as the pendent and put it around his heck. Then he looked down at the Pokéballs. Inside the Pokéballs were a Riolu, a shiny Vulpix, and a shiny Eevee. There were two other Pokéballs but the Pokémon inside were not normal. In one there was a black Persian and a shiny black Rapidash. They were both permanently black because they were once Pokémon who's hearts were closed. Red decided to take them all downstairs with him and feed his Pokémon.

Red released all of his Pokémon including the ones he recently re-obtained. He introduced them all to each other and then fed them as well as himself. He let all of his Pokémon sleep outside of their Pokéballs for the night.

He took a quick shower and stayed up a little to just think over everything that had happened that day. Lying in bed, Red couldn't help the feeling someone was watching him outside. It was the same feeling he had right before his PokéGear went off. He was sure someone was following him and he had gotten pretty good at detecting when a new presence was near. After all, he stayed on top of a mountain for two whole years. His senses became stronger to deal with the cold around him just as his Pokémon got stronger.

Red ignored his feeling thinking it was just because he went from a cold atmosphere to a warmer one. He turned off the lights and got back into bed. Slowly but surely sleep took him and for once in two years, Red was sleeping on a comfortable bed.

* * *

Outside though was someone that Red was hoping he'd never see for a long while. Or should he say multiple somebodies. Outside in the darkness of the night were Giovanni and the three other Gym Leaders. After talking to the others, Giovanni chose to surprise Red with a welcome back present. One that he wouldn't forget in a long time.

_Flashback_

"_Wait, are you telling me that the kid is at home? Not only that, but he has Mew. The kid has a legendary Pokémon at his disposal?" Asked Surge._

"_Well this is surprising to say the least." Added Koga, "So now we know where he's going. What now?"_

"_We are going to 'surprise' him with a welcoming 'gift' and test him to see just how strong he has become." Announce Giovanni._

"_Are we going to capture him or just test him?" asked Sabrina. "We should be stronger than him if all of us are going, so why not just capture him now or put him asleep. There's no way he can take on four powerful Gym Leaders at once."_

"_If he proves to be weak enough to take now we will. If he still stands afterward or he escapes we'll try again later. With the data we collect we have a better chance to leave no openings for Red to break free and recover the next time." Replied Giovanni._

_They all nodded in agreement and listened to their Boss's plan._

_End Flashback_

With his plan set to go, all he had to do was give Surge the signal. When he gave the signal, Surge would create a diversion to get Red outside. When he chases Surge to a clearing far away from the town, Koga and Sabrina will appear and surround Red from escaping. They would then battle him to test his skills. If he was strong enough to hold off those three, Giovanni would join in the battle. The battle would be too far away for anyone to hear it or see it. If Red was defeated, there would be no one to come to his rescue.

It was a perfect plan, but there was a part of him that was saying that Red could still find a way to escape. If Red had enough strength to break through their defenses, he could get home and leave before any of them could catch up. If that happened, Giovanni would try to catch him before he left his home for his journey. After all, it will take a while to get back to his house if he was already tired and weakened. It was just a matter of time. And there seemed to be not enough for Red this time.

Giovanni smirked darkly and turned to Surge. He stared at him for a moment and then nodded. Surge took off to lead Red back to them. As long as Surge didn't destroy anything, it would be fine. His job was to just get Red's attention. Use his Pokémon to make a commotion.

Within the hour they saw Red would arrive. Then the fun could begin.

* * *

Surge had just arrived at the main road that lead straight into Pallet Town. He looked around for a brief moment before searching for Red's house. "Man, this place is so dull and boring. No wonder the kid went on a journey. Everything is too peaceful, not enough action to entertain someone for long." He commented.

He finally found which house he was looking for and pulled out a Pokéball. The house alone was pretty big and it was further away from the other houses in the small town. He opened the Pokéball and out came an Electrode. "Self-destruct!" he commanded. _BOOM!_ If the light didn't wake Red up then the sound sure would.

* * *

_Inside Red's Room_

Red was sound asleep when all of a sudden, he heard a loud _BOOM!_ Come from outside his house. At this, Red shouted "AHHH!" and fell out of his bed with a _THUD!_ "What the heck was that?" he mumbled for he was still tired and was confused to be woken up in the middle of the night.

He got up and went over to his window. Everything was dark outside and covered in a dust cloud. _*ok, now I'm really confused*_ thought Red as he crossed his arms and continued to search for whatever made that explosion. Soon enough the dust cloud faded away and Red was able to get a better look outside. He scanned the area and his eyes landed on a figure about five meters away from his house. Upon closer inspection, his eyes widened at who it was.

It was none other than Lt. Surge from Team Rocket. Surge was grinning and made a gesture for Red to come out. Red was really annoyed by this time. He was tired, was woken up in the middle of the night, and now was being taunted by an old enemy. "Guess Team Rocket knows I'm back. Now they want to fight me? In the middle of the night? I am so not in the mood." Grumbled Red as he got his new clothes on that his mom left for him.

He went down stairs and collected all his Pokémon. Even the ones he recently got back. Now he had twice as many Pokémon with him. The ones from his journey plus the ones from the package. Mew and Zorua jumped onto his shoulders. In total he had 13 Pokémon and he knew that there was probably something fishy if it was Surge trying to get his attention. He just didn't know for what.

He ran outside to face Surge but as soon as the Rocketeer saw him, he ran away. Naturally Red ran after. _*What, no witty banter? No insults? What's going on?*_ Red thought as he chased Surge farther and farther away from Pallet. He kept running until he found himself in the middle of a clearing. With his only source of light being the moon, Red looked around to see where Surge ran off to.

With no sign as to where he went, Red looked up to the moon. _Snap!_ Red spun around to be facing Koga and not Surge. _*Huh, a ninja who made a noise.*_ thought Red. Then he heard a laugh, and when he looked over his right shoulder he saw Surge smiling smugly. Then he looked over his left shoulder to find that Sabrina was there. _*Great. I knew this was a trap and I came anyway. Man that was a bad choice.*_ Red commented to himself.

Red got ready to battle but waited for his opponents to make the first move. Everything was quiet and you could feel the tension in the air. _*I knew I should of stayed in bed today.*_ He added.

* * *

**Trainer: Well I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. This is all very new to me even though this idea has been in my head for a long time.**

**Spirit: I don't get it. **_**Trainer glares daggers at Spirit.**_

**Trainer: Well duh! I can't explain it. It's complicated for me to try explaining anything. No one understands otherwise. Just sit back and wait like everyone else!**

**Spirit: Fine! I'll be over in the corner playing with your ghost Pokémon and Danny Phantom.**

**Trainer: ooooooooookay? Well this is very important to me because I am posting this before my birthday on the 29****th**** of January. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME AND MY SISTER SPIRIT!**

**Spirit: YAY! **

**Trainer: oh your back. Whatever. For those who don't know, my sister is also a member on Fanfiction. Her name is PhantomTrainer while mine is SpiritTrainer. Yes I know not very clever to have such similar names but hey, we're twins.**

**Spirit: enough of this lets have some cake! I'll go invite all of the DP crew. Oh and the Pokémon Adventure characters. **

**Trainer: well I hope you enjoyed it. Please review at the bottom and remember. Got to Catch em all!**


	2. Battles and breakfast

**Red Aura Chapter 2**

**Trainer: Hey everyone. Sorry it's taken me so long to write the second chapter to my story. Just haven't been able to get my thoughts straight as well as school projects.**

**Spirit: Yeah I know. It sucks because I still need to finish my portfolio for my collage application. Also school sucks a lot.**

**Trainer: So a few days ago at lunch I had a total "Missing Camp" moment. I felt like I was being interviewed to talk about my camp in the camp video they do every year.**

**Spirit: Arg! The fact we don't get to go back to camp this year doesn't help. **

**Trainer: You thinking what I'm thinking? (**_**Grins**_**)**

**Spirit: I think so.**

**Together: Shout out to our camp peeps in the USA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

Everything was quiet. Painfully quiet. Then all three Team Rocket Gym Leaders sent out their Pokémon. Surge threw out multiple Voltorbs, Electrodes, Magnemites, and Magnetons. They were swarming everywhere stopping Red from having an effective escape route. He also had his Electabuzz and Raichu out waiting for orders. On Koga's side he had Arbok, Golbat, Grimer, Ekans, Muk, Weezing and Tentacruel. Finally, Sabrina sent out her Kadabra, Drowzee, Venomoth, Mr. Mime and Alakazam.

Red cursed under his breath. _*Damn, this is a lot more than I was hoping for. Ok calm down, I'm outnumbered by who knows how many Pokémon and 3 people. Well at least Giovanni isn't here. I also have a slim chance to escape but knowing their abilities and my own abilities I can still make escaping possible. I'm also in an area where no one will hear the battle and most likely planned that way. Man my life just keeps getting better and better.* _Red thought annoyed by all of this. Little did he know, Giovanni was waiting in the shadows of the trees surrounding the area with his Pokémon; Crobat, Aggron, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Golem, Dugtrio, Rhyhorn, Rhydon, Beedrill and Cloyster watched in anticipation for the signal to trap Red.

It had been a while since anyone from Team Rocket had fought Red since he was on a mountain. It was a perfect time to start moving again and get more powerful Pokémon into his arsenal. Red would be surprised when he saw his Crobat and Aggron for the first time. Giovanni smirked and kept his eyes on Red to see when he would make his move and to see how much he had improved since their last battle.

To everyone's surprise, Red just stood there with his head down in a calm stance and a board look on his face. _*Is this kid for real?!*_ thought Surge. Then they all noticed that Red was smirking. Then that smirk turned into a wide grin as if he had just thought of something funny. Red's hands went to his belt and pulled off all of his Pokéballs. He threw them in the air and released all of them at the same time.

Out came both of his teams. Team 1 was Saur, Poli, Pika, Vee, Lax, and Aero. Team 2 was Rio his Riolu, Vul his Vulpix, Eve his Eevee, Kuro his Persian, Dasher his Rapidash, Zorua and Mew. For someone to say that Red was unprepared or never thought ahead would be way off.

For Team Rocket, this was a total shock. Not only did he have Mew but he also had two shiny Pokémon and two abnormal Pokémon. If this was his team right now, then imagine how he would battle. They had thought that Red was a kid of action. He was someone who would rarely think ahead before he made a move. But every time they faced him, he would create a plan and every time they would fall for it.

Saur, Lax, Pika and Aero went to face Surge's Pokémon. Poli, Vee, Kuro, and Rio faced Koga's Pokémon. That left Vul, Eve, Dasher and Zorua to face Sabrina's Pokémon. Mew stayed next to Red knowing not to get involved yet. To Giovanni it was amazing that his Pokémon knew exactly where to go without him saying a word. Four Pokémon to face each Gym Leader plus one to protect Red if necessary. _*Wait. That means he doesn't realize that I'm here so he isn't saving any of his Pokémon to face my Pokémon. He also only has 13 Pokémon to use right now. Thirteen? Why would he choose an unlucky number of Pokémon?*_ thought Giovanni.

Without a single word all of Red's Pokémon attacked their opponent's Pokémon except Mew of course. Everyone was surprised and started to order their Pokémon to dodge and attack. Giovanni didn't get it. How could his Pokémon know when to attack and what to attack with? He saw Saur use Frenzy Plant and snared Electabuzz so he could move while Pika was fighting Raichu. Pika seemed to be using its iron tail to fight back Raichu's attempts to pin it down with its own tail.

Giovanni started to talk into his earpiece, "Sabrina. Is he telling his Pokémon orders through a telepathic link by Mew?"

"Sorry sir but he is not. It appears that Red's Pokémon know what to do some other way." Replied Sabrina.

"Well that's just great. He can fight us without talking now." Said Surge angrily.

Koga jumped into the conversation, "Surge try and get him to move from the center with your Magnemite, and Magneton. Maybe it has to do with him being exactly in the center."

Surge nodded and told his Magnemite and Magneton to use thunder bolts where Red was standing. To this Red's eyes widened and hid his face cursing inwardly. As soon as the first thunder bolt was fired, Red dodged the attacks trying to keep his eyes on the battle. As Giovanni watched carefully, he noticed that Red's Pokémon were keeping eye contact with him as he was desperately trying to do the same. _*So you can fight just by eye contact.*_ It was true; Red and his Pokémon knew what each other said just by looking each other in the eye or by hand motions and sometimes both. He learned to do this while he was on Mt. Silver.

Just then Red stopped moving and thrust his arm up. All of his Pokémon turned quickly and then simultaneously shot an attack at all the Magnemite and Magneton. A huge explosion occurred and as the dust cleared, they saw that all the Magnemite and Magneton had fainted. Red had a stern look on his face as he stared down the three Gym Leaders. Surge had had enough of the quiet act so he tried to get Red to speak.

"What's the matter Red? Persian got your tongue?" To that, Kuro growled at Surge for making a comment like that. Surge flinched at the black Persian's reply.

"…" Red only smirked at the reaction.

Koga tried next. "What, you don't talk anymore? Or did you just spend too much time on the mountain that you've become socially inept?"

"…" Once again Red didn't reply. He just looked at Mew and gave a look that said _"Is he serious?"_

Sabrina tried one last time to get him to talk. "I know your hiding something so unless you want me to go into your head and tell everyone what it is; I suggest you just quite now and make this easier for yourself."

No one knew if she was telling the truth or not. Red just glared daggers at her for about five minutes before he smirked and opened his mouth.

"Trying to threaten me won't work since you know nothing and Mew is preventing you from doing so. You're trying to get me to talk right? Well right now I don't want to talk and I'm very tired so let's just get this battle done with so I can go back to sleep."

All the Gym Leaders and Giovanni had their eyes widen at what Red had just said to them. They all gritted their teeth and agreed that it was time to end this. They all shouted ATTACK! All of their Pokémon ran towards or fired an attack from a distance at Red's Pokémon. All Red did was smile to his Pokémon and as if it were a signal, each one fired a powerful attack at their respective opponents.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

As the dust cloud cleared, you could see the faint outlines of Red and his tired Pokémon except for Rio, Zorua and Mew. The rest of the Pokémon (Team Rocket's of course) were on the ground with swirls in their eyes signifying that they had fainted. Red let out a breath that he was holding and sat down on the ground for a minute to get his heart beat under control. He returned all of his Pokémon except for the three that weren't tired and placed their Pokéballs onto his belt.

The three Rocketeers were shocked that they had lost and none of Red's Pokémon had gone down. They just kept staring until they heard rustling coming from all directions. Red got up and started looking around frantically like a scared Pokémon. Rio took the same stance as Red while Mew and Zorua were perched on either shoulder looking around as well.

Then simultaneously, Giovanni's Pokémon emerged with Giovanni standing opposite to Red so that Red was now in the middle of the four humans surrounded. Once again Red cursed under his breath about how he always jinxed himself whenever he thought he was in the clear.

Giovanni was smirking at Red while Red just glared at him with all his might. Rio look at Red and then at Giovanni understanding that he was not a man to trust so it too glared at Giovanni adding a growl to seem more intimidating. Giovanni thought that it was amusing to see one of Red's Pokémon copy him exactly like a younger sibling would when looking up to their elders and following their example.

Red knew that with only three Pokémon not totally worn-out against ten Pokémon that are incredibly strong, are at full health and a trainer that can use their moves in ways he couldn't imagine that he would not win unless the battle was fair.

As much as Red hated the idea of retreating, right now it was the only option. Red looked down so that his hat was covering his face and he gritted his teeth. Giovanni noticed this and smiled knowing what Red was trying to think through.

"You don't like to lose or run away from a battle do you Red?" asked Giovanni. This caught everyone by surprise. Red knew that he and Giovanni were similar but the fact he was able to guess what he was thinking scared him. The other three just stared at Red as they saw him flinch realizing that their boss was spot on without being a psychic.

Rio looked up sensing Red's fear and tugged on his pant leg. Red snapped out of it and looked down at Rio.

"Raow raow raoooooooooo!" shouted Rio.

Red smiled down at Rio and picked him up before saying something to the three of them. Red then turned towards Giovanni smirking mischievously.

"We'll finish this battle another time, but for now I will take my leave." He said with a salute.

Mew then glowed and the four of them disappeared leaving a very surprised Giovanni and shocked Gym Leaders staring at the spot that Red was once standing.

Sabrina was the first to snap out of it and asked "Do you think he went back home?"

"Probably to get a few things before he leaves again so the chances that we catch him right now is unlikely." Answered Koga.

"Orders sir?" asked Surge. He crossed his arms and a determined look on his face.

Giovanni stared at them for a moment thinking before he replied. "Tomorrow we send squad C out to look for him within a specific range. He won't get far after that battle and it will take time for him to reach Cameran. Once we find him we can keep track of his movements better and plan an attack now that we have this new information about him and the Pokémon with him."

They all nodded and dispersed in their respective directions. Giovanni decided to see if Red actually went back home or not. The boy is far more unpredictable now and even more questions came up during that short encounter. Giovanni wanted to know what the boy was hiding, why some of his Pokémon were oddly coloured, and why did he need to go to Cameran and so many more unanswered things that only Red seemed to be able to answer.

Giovanni then remembered that the Elite Four seemed to know more about Red than even the Dex Holders knew. All these thoughts were flooding his mind as he walked closer and closer to Red's house. When he got there he couldn't believe that the boy literally went home and didn't run to a different location.

The light in Red's room had just gone off so he found it safe to assume that Red wasn't going anywhere tonight. Giovanni satisfied for now knowing Red's location left for the time being.

_Red's house right after the battle._

Red had just teleported home with Rio, Zorua and Mew. The first thing he did was let all of his Pokémon out so they could rest and get some fresh air considering they just battled. Red watched as they all found somewhere comfortable and went to sleep. He went upstairs to take a quick shower. When he came back into his room he noticed that Eve, Zorua, Pika, and Mew had fallen asleep on the cushions. He smiled and turned off the lights and climbed into his own bed. Red was now wearing loose black pants and a red T-shirt to sleep in.

As he lay in bed he thought about the battle that had occurred minutes ago. He didn't know why they would lure him out especially at night. Also he couldn't understand why they hadn't come to his door yet. Sure he thought that the three Gym Leaders wouldn't come to his house now thinking that he left already but Giovanni was different. The leader of Team Rocket was smart enough to at least check to see if there were any signs of him here but there was silence. He was so confused now. He glanced at his clock; it read 1:00 am. _*Tomorrow I will head out if I'm awake enough to move.*_ Red sighed and let sleep over take him. His last thought was _*my life has just become even more complicated.*_

The next day Red and his Pokémon hadn't budged since last night's battle took all their strength. All of his Pokémon were either relaxing or sleeping. However one little fox Pokémon was running around Red's room trying to wake the sleeping boy up. It was already noon and he was still sleeping soundly. Zorua had tried yelling, jumping on his bed, tickling and even threw a Pokéball at him. None of which prevailed except it did earn the little Pokémon a pillow to the face.

"Come on Red! You've been sleeping for hours and I'm hungry. WAKE UP!" complained Zorua.

The mumbled something that sounded like a 'no' and 'I'm too tired'. Having had enough, Zorua took a big breath and shot an ice beam at Red, not strong enough to harm him but still enough to get him up and walking.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH THAT'S COLD!" screamed Red as he fell out of his bed for the second time since he had returned home. A loud THUMP was heard and all of Red's Pokémon looked towards their trainer's room sighing at his misfortune. Red groaned and slowly sat up glaring at his now smirking Zorua.

"kay, I'm up now what's so important that I can't keep sleeping in my comfy bed after what happened a few hours ago?" ask Red.

The little black fox frowned before stating annoyingly, "You have been sleeping for more than eight hours already and everyone is hungry especially me. Also, we need to get to Cameran quickly. Not to mention that Team Rocket knows that you're back and will stop at nothing to follow and capture you and force you to join their organization." The fox stared at Red who now had a board look on his face and void of all emotion. "Please can we get some food now?" he asked innocently.

"Fine, but only because we're on a tight schedule and you said 'please'." Replied Red. "Just let me shower and change. Then I'll make everyone food. Once that's done I need to pack and visit the Professor before we leave."

"Are you going to visit Green, Yellow, since you have to go to Professor Oak's lab anyway?" Zorua asked.

"Maybe, I don't really know yet if I should tell them where I'm going or not so that they don't follow me. Also everyone would just ask me questions about why I came down the mountain and why I'm leaving for Cameran. When I do visit the Professor, I'll tell him to tell the others, but I won't tell him why I'm going." Replied Red.

Red then proceeded to the bathroom to take a hot shower and to get cleaned up since now he was cold from the ice beam and his clothes were already sweaty from staying in bed so long. After he finished showering he changed into his new clothes for the journey that awaited him to start. When Red came down the stairs, he was immediately welcomed by his Pokémon. He made his way towards the kitchen and started to make some Pokémon food for his Pokémon. For himself he made some pancakes which Zorua stole some from him. Red let it slide since Zorua loved pancakes a lot. More than anyone he knew. Or maybe he just liked the fact that he got maple syrup to go with the pancakes. Red wasn't sure.

When everyone was full and he finished cleaning up the mess, Red went upstairs to his room to pack again. He was about halfway through packing when he had the same feeling he had the night before. That nagging feeling like someone was watching you. Red went to the window to take a peek to see if anyone was actually there, but when he saw nothing, he turned back to finish packing his bag. Sadly the feeling was still there and he just couldn't shake it.

Outside of Red's house was Koga. He was hiding in the shadows to keep an eye on Red since Giovanni had told them that he was still home. None of the other members could believe that he went home even after the fact they had tried to capture him in an unfair fight. Then again, Red was a special trainer and kid so the idea that he learned to think ahead or to outsmart his enemies wasn't as big a shock.

Koga had been waiting for Red to move since 7:00 am but the kid hadn't moved an inch. He saw through Red's bedroom window that the mystery Pokémon known as Zorua, based on what Giovanni knew from overhearing Red's conversation with it yesterday, was trying to wake his trainer up. It amused Koga when he saw all of the Pokémon's attempts to wake the teenager had failed.

He especially liked the last one when the fox like Pokémon threw a random Pokéball at him. All that did was make the kid move slightly and then proceeding with him throwing a pillow at the little Pokémon. Koga was tired of waiting for the kid to leave so that he could put a tracker on him. Seriously, it was already noon. He was able to leave to get food and come back before the kid left. Giovanni had ordered him to do it since he is a ninja and he was the only one with the skill and patients to get the job done.

With this they would be able to know where Red was during the journey and they would be able to hear his conversations. The tracker also had a camera in it but it wasn't activated yet so it couldn't link up with their computers yet.

What happened next was worth the wait in Koga's opinion. He saw Zorua complain some more before he got irritated and fired an ice beam at Red causing him to yell. The boy was now on the ground since he fell out of his bed. He waited another thirty minutes before Red came back into his room and started to pack his bag.

Soon all that waiting would end and Koga could finally leave the boring town. He stiffened when Red stopped packing and looked out the window searching for any presence of another being. When he left to finish packing, Koga let out a sigh of relief. _*The kid is getting sharper these days. Better be careful not to get caught.*_ Koga thought. He looked down at the little tracker in his hand before he gripped it tight and stared at the door to open.

_Back in Red's room_

Red was just about done when Mew and Zorua came in all excited like.

"Are you almost done yet Red? I want to go NOW! I want to go on another journey already." Whined Zorua.

"Soon." Replied Red. This got two sad faces and an even bigger whine from the two Pokémon. "Hey don't worry; I just need to make sure I have everything before we go. So let me do my checklist and then we can head to the Professor's."

At this the two Pokémon perked up happily. And a chorus of 'Yay' could be heard. After he made sure he had everything he went down stairs to the rest of his Pokémon and returned them to their Pokéballs and attached them to his belt. The only two that stayed out of their Pokéballs were Mew and Zorua. Both took one of Red's shoulders but Mew turned invisible so no one would freak out and cause more attention to Red.

Red put on his bag and opened the door to his house. He locked up and before he could take five steps away from the door, something had nudged him but it felt almost like a breeze. He looked around confused but continued walking to the Professor's lab.

In the trees near Red's house stood Koga. He lifted his wrist and spoke into a small device, "Mission accomplished. Tracker is now on the target. Proceed with activation." With that he vanished.

_At Professor Oak's Lab_

The lab was pretty quiet for two years because no one was threatening any of the regions and there weren't any big tournaments for all the Dex holders to gather at. Since the Viridian Gym was close to Pallet Town, Professor Oak called Green to come over for something important. Green came and was now waiting for his grandfather who was **the** Professor Oak of Kanto.

Becoming impatient Green asked, "Why can't you tell me what's so important Gramps? I should be in Viridian in case something does happen."

Professor Oak stopped what he was doing and look over at the brunette. He let out a sigh. "Green, you won't be missing anything just by being here for a few hours. Also I'm waiting for someone else before I tell you and him what is so important." Now this caught his attention.

"Who else are you waiting for?" asked Green. Just then there was a knock on the door to the lab.

"Green could you get that? I need to finish getting everything set up so I can upgrade the PokéDex for everyone." Said Professor Oak.

Green got up and grumbled a _'fine'_ before he made it to the door. As soon as he opened the door he instantly recognized the teen standing in front of him. His eye widened and he exclaimed, "RED!"

Red looked stunned as well, not expecting anyone but the Professor to be here. "The one and only." He said. Then Green punched him. Not hard enough to really knock him down but enough that it still hurt. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That's for making everyone worried sick you idiot. Do you realize how much everyone missed you? Gold came down a year ago and told everyone that you decided to stay there until you were ready to come down. Yellow was crying for at least two weeks." Yelled Green.

Red looked down, "sorry." It was hard to hear him since he said it more as a whisper but Green heard it.

Green sighed and scratched behind his head, "Its ok, but you better go talk to Blue and Yellow after this or I will drag you there."

The two of them laughed as they entered the main area of the lab. "Ah, there you are Red. When you accepted to come here when I asked I was quite surprised. Now then down to business; as you two know, there are a total of thirteen Dex holders. Well I just got word from Professor Juniper, that there are three more that show that they earned that same title of a Dex holder."

"Can you tell us who they are? Like what their names are and why they have a PokéDex?" asked Green.

Professor Oak thought for a moment trying to remember. "Well there are two boys and one girl who have them. The girls name is White and she isn't very good at battling but she is getting better. And she has a lot of connections around Unova which helps her and the others get into restricted places. Then there is the younger of the two boys. He is the same age as White and is a _Fighter_ like Red. His name is Black and he is also the Champion of Unova. The last one is the same age as you two. He was once the king of an organization known as Team Plasma that tried to separate Pokémon and humans but then Black and White showed him that he was wrong. In truth it wasn't his fault. He was being used as a pawn by the true leader of that group. His name is N I believe."

"Wait, the guy's name is a letter. Also why is someone who nearly split up Pokémon and humans given a PokéDex?" complained Green.

Professor Oak cleared his throat and continued. "He was given one because of the way he treats Pokémon. He has a pure heart just like you two. He also has lived with Pokémon since he was young so he can talk to Pokémon better than humans. He is slowly trusting humans more but the best teachers would be the Dex holders. You could say that he is a _Trainer_ like you Green but has a better connection to Pokémon while you have a better connection to humans."

For the first time during the conversation Red spoke up. "So why are we here?"

"Yes, well, you two are here so that I can upgrade your PokéDex. I want you two plus Blue and Yellow to go to Unova and meet these three and help with a problem they've been having. You see, it's been two years since Team Plasma dispersed and now they're appearing again but this time to take over Unova. Black and White have two younger siblings that are going to become Dex holders too, as well as their childhood friend. Their names are Nate, Rosa and Hugh." Stated the Professor.

"Great we get three newbies, a champion, a trainer with little experience and an ex-king of an evil organization." Complained Green. Red had enough and decided to hit him over the head. "What was that for?!" Green asked angrily.

"Stop complaining. This will give you an excuse for leaving the Gym for a while and also I'll be around more. Also, we can fight strong opponents and catch Pokémon that we've never even seen before." Red said in a monotone voice. "Now we just need to tell Yellow and Blue about this."

While the Professor was upgrading the PokéDex, the two teen were catching up. Then Red realized that he had to go to Cameran before he could go to Unova. "Hey Professor, I was meaning to tell you that I won't be going directly to Unova after this."

"Why's that Red?" asked Green crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I have to go to Cameran because my dad called and asked me to. Something that is pretty important that he needs to tell me in person." Red replied. He didn't exactly tell the truth but he didn't lie about it either.

Green wasn't satisfied with that answer. "Gramps when do we need to be in Unova?"

"Not for a while I'd say. About two to three months." Said the Professor.

"Perfect." He turned to Red smiling. "I'm going with you Red to Cameran and you can't stop me." Stated Green. Red's eyes grew wide as soon as he had processed what his friend/rival said.

"WHAT!?" he yelled.

Green smirked, "You heard me. I'm going with. We've been friends for a long time and I know little about your family or your past yet you know about my past, Blue's past and even Yellow's past. In fact I think those two should come along with us."

Now Red was freaking out on the inside. But on the outside, his face was void of emotion except for his eyes. He knew that when Green put his mind to something he wasn't going to change it. Red sighed knowing that he was defeated. "Fine but don't freak out when we get there okay? Also, don't freak out about anything you learn along the way." Green nodded happy that he was going, but now he was very interested to learn about what Red meant when he said not to freak out.

As soon as the Professor gave them back their upgraded PokéDex, the two went to Viridian forest to find Yellow. Green sent a quick message to Blue through his Pokégear telling her to meet them there.

Professor Oak told them that if they came across any of the Dex holders, to trade data with them. If they did this, the other PokéDex would be upgraded instantly and they would get all the data collected by them as well.

Green wanted to test out his PokéDex. He pointed it at random locations getting the data of the Pokémon around him as he and Red were walking into Viridian City. Then when he pointed the PokéDex in Red's direction, his PokéDex said that there were two Pokémon that it did not recognize. Red wasn't paying attention so he didn't notice Green's PokéDex go off.

It was only when the PokéDex started to say what the Pokémon where did he snap out of his own thoughts. The PokéDex stated in a mechanical voice:

_Zorua; the Tricky Fox Pokémon and the lower evolution of Zoroark. It changes into the forms of others to surprise them. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon. It often transforms into a silent child. It is a Pokémon native to Unova._

_Mew; the New Specie Pokémon. Because it can use all kinds of moves, many scientists believe Mew to be the ancestor of Pokémon. There is not much known about Mew except that in ancient times, Mew was considered a powerful and playful Pokémon. Mew is said to be shy and seen mainly in Kanto. _

Green stared past Red thinking that the two rare Pokémon were past him. When Green saw nothing he look at Red with a quizzical expression. "Hey Red, is there a Pokémon in your bag that you're not telling me about?" asked Green.

Red answered the question with another question, "Remember when I said not to freak out?" Green nodded. "Ok guys, you can come out." Before Red had gotten close to Professor Oak's lab he had Zorua hide in his bag and Mew to stay invisible. Ever since then, Mew was silently sitting around Red's shoulders and Zorua was desperately trying to stay quiet and not move in the already cramped bag.

Zorua squirmed his way out of the bag breathing heavily when he managed to get his head out. Mew became visible and tried to help the other Pokémon out. Green was staring the entire time waiting for an explanation. When both Pokémon were fully visible on Red's shoulders, Green finally asked the biggest question of all time. "Are both of them your Pokémon?" Red nodded slowly. "You're serious? You have a Legendary and a Pokémon from Unova already."

"Um…yeah see this is why I didn't want you to see them. I knew you would react this way." Said Red. "Well you already know Mew from when we started our journey. To tell you the truth she has been my Pokémon for a long time, I just forgot until after I became Champion. And this guy is Zorua. I've had him since I was young."

Both Mew and Zorua laughed at their trainer's ability to forget things when excited. "Hi Green. Nice to meet you in person for once." Said Zorua in an overly happy voice.

"Um…hello…Green, it's been a while since I saw you." Mew greeted Green shyly. To Green's surprise, both of them were able to talk telepathically. What had surprised him more was that Red had these two Pokémon for a long time. Also that Mew's voice was like a little girl while Zorua had a little boy voice.

"Green, are you awake in there? Helloooo?" Red waved his hand in front of Green snapping him out of his trance.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed." Green muttered.

"I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Oh well. Now you know some more about me." Red sighed and continued walking to Yellow's house.

"Wait." Green said causing Red to turn and look at him. "There's a lot more isn't there? You know, about you and your past." Red nodded and turned to continue walking.

Green caught up to him right as Red replied, "Yeah but it's easier if you, Blue and Yellow learn it at the same time because it's a really long story. Truthfully, I would have liked to tell you as soon as we were done dealing with Team Rocket here in Viridian, but because of the whole turned to stone thing I couldn't. Then there was the tournament and then being on Mt. Silver. I spent an entire year trying to find a way to tell you guys but I couldn't. Now I kind of have no choice. Better now than later anyway, right?"

"I guess. But we won't look at you any different than we do now Red." Said Green. At this Red smiled. Green was sure he heard Red say _'Thanks'_ under his breath, almost relieved to hear that. "No problem." Zorua then had a smile on his face knowing that his friend was ok that he would be accepted for who he was.

Zorua jumped onto Green's shoulder surprising the brunette. "Thanks. Everyone I've heard of that has a PokéDex seems to be accepting of others and has a crazy past huh?" Green paused for a moment to think about all the others and their past adventure. He then started to laugh at how true those words were. Soon Red and Mew joined in.

Red was the first to get his laughter under control to only laugh again after stating to Green how Zorua would annoy Agatha every time he called the Elite Four or they called him. This caused then to laugh even more. It surprised everyone that the Elite Four would join up with the Dex holders after all the trouble they caused. Now they were all pretty close even though there were still some sore spots here and there. The only one they seemed to get along with the most was Red for some unknown reason.

When they stopped laughing, they had made it to Yellow's house. It was already 3:00 pm by that time and they were sure that the two Kanto girls would be surprised by all of this. Red prepared himself for Blue's wrath and her questions to come with everything that was about to happen. What he wasn't prepared for was Yellow. Every time she was near him, she would either be crying or acting shy towards him. Whenever they were in the same room they both acted differently, yet they are both oblivious and clueless about their feeling towards each other. Everyone knew already and they were waiting for them to figure it out for themselves.

_At Yellow's house_

Outside of the house you could hear a girl ranting and another girl trying to keep her calm. The older one had long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue tank top, a short red skirt, a white hat with a red Pokéball design on it and white running shoes and two black wristbands. The younger of the two had blond hair tied up in a ponytail and had yellow eyes. She wore blue jeans; a black long-sleeved shirt, brown boots, and an orange dress like shirt on top of her other clothes. She also had a green fanny pack around her waist and a large straw hat that she wore often.

"I can't believe it! He calls and tells us to meet him here and he isn't even here yet! What has it been, like twenty minutes already?!" yelled the brunette.

The blond girl held her hands up defensively, "Blue I'm sure he has his reasons for being a little late. Like maybe some trainers challenged him to a battle."

"Even so, Green would beat them easily. And he doesn't walk casually unless he's talking to someone important or an old friend. I know it can't be either since Red is on that stupid mountain." Said Blue.

"Do you think Red will ever come down from the mountain Blue?" asked the blond.

Blue smiled a sad smile. "I'm sure one day he will Yellow. And when he does I'm going to hurt him for making you cry."

Yellow started to freak, "No, don't hurt him. He didn't know."

Blue grinned. "Everyone knows that you have a crush on Red ever since he left after the tournament. I know, when Red comes down you should confess to him."

"WHAT! No Blue I can't do it. What if he doesn't like me back and I don't want to ruin our friendship!" Yelled Yellow frantically while her arms were thrashing around like crazy.

Then the door knocked and Blue went over to open it. "Fine but you better tell him someday or someone else will take him." As Blue opened the door, all her anger returned at the sight of Green. "GREEN! WHERE IN ARCEUS HAVE YOU BEEN!?" She yelled at the male brunette.

Green had to cover his ears so that he didn't lose his hearing. "Noisy woman! Are you trying to make me deaf?" he asked.

"Well if you weren't so late then I wouldn't have to yell. Why did it take you so long to get here from the lab? It's not that far from here." Still angry Blue failed to notice that there was another person with Green.

"For your information, I was catching up with a good friend of mine and it took a while for Gramps to upgrade our PokéDex." Stated Green.

"Wait, there was someone with you?" Green nodded and pointed over his shoulder to a red clad teen looking off into the forest. "RED!?" Red jumped at someone yelling his name twice in one day. When Blue had yelled Red's name, Yellow came running to the door to see if he actually was there.

Green walked into the house and Blue followed him to ask a million questions. Red was about to walk into the house when a yellow blur came and pushed him to the ground. Green and Blue looked and smiled at how happy Yellow just became. Red pushed himself up to see what hit him when he noticed that it was Yellow.

She was hugging him and crying into his chest. Red felt a pang of guilt hit him. He looked to the two brunettes and then back at the crying girl on him. He didn't know what came over him but he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry Yellow. I'm sorry I left so suddenly." He said in a low calm voice so she could only hear. All that did was make her cry more tears of happiness.

When Yellow had calmed down, she and Red joined the other two Kanto Dex holders in the living room. The two of them sat down on the couch opposite to the one Blue and Green were currently on and watched as the two of them bickered. Blue stopped talking when she heard laughter. She looked to Red and Yellow but neither of them was laughing much less talking.

"Did you guys hear someone laughing?" she asked.

Both shook their heads until they heard it again but this time there were two voices. Red and Green instantly knew who the voices belonged to. Red sighed and Green just smirked at how much trouble those two Pokémon caused him.

Yellow got scared and hugged Red which caused him to jump slightly at the unexpected hug. Even more laughter came from the two hidden Pokémon. It was amusing to watch everyone's reactions in the Pokémon eyes.

Red was tired of Mew and Zorua's prank. "Come out you two. It's not nice to scare people like that." At his words the two Pokémon came out from their hiding places. Blue was surprised when she say Mew. Sadly Yellow still clung to Red with her eyes closed.

Zorua jumped onto Red's lap while Mew tried to calm Yellow down. When she opened her eyes, her mouth hung open at the sight of Mew. Mew laughed again and flew around her before landing in Yellow's arms.

"Wha…Red what's going on? Why is Mew with you and what is the thing?" asked Blue.

"Well as you can see these two thought it would be fun to scare you two. Mew is with me because she is my Pokémon that I caught. And this is Zorua; he is not a thing he is a Pokémon from Unova." Said Red.

"How can you be so calm about this? You have a Legendary Pokémon!" Yelled Blue.

Yellow was too distracted with the Mew in her arms to really pay attention. Then when Blue yelled she jumped and look at the others. Red explained to them about the two Pokémon and how the Professor asked that the four of them go to Unova in a few months to meet the new Dex holders.

Green jumped in though saying how he was going to go to Cameran with Red because he thinks that he will learn more about Red if he keeps an eye on him and that if Red was left alone again, he would probably leave again without a word.

"So do you two want to come with us to Cameran and then Unova? If you don't that's fine." Asked Green.

"Of course I'm going. There hasn't been anything interesting lately and this just screams adventure. Count me in." said Blue.

Everyone turned to Yellow who was thinking it over. When she realized that everyone was staring at her she hid her face and said, "Well if it's ok for me to come then I will go to. I think this will be a lot of fun and…and I don't want Red to disappear again." Now both Red and Yellow were blushing. You could only tell that Yellow was blushing though because Red's hat hide his face.

"Well then it's settled. We'll head out tomorrow in the morning." Said Green. "But first we should upgrade you PokéDex. Just connect them to ours and they should upgrade according to what Gramps said."

They did and now all the Kanto PokéDex holders were set for their trip to Unova. Since there wasn't enough room for the four of them at Yellow's house, they went to the Viridian City Pokémon Center and booked two rooms. One for the girls and one for the boys.

On the computer in his hideout, Giovanni saw and heard everything that happened to Red. He heard about the plan those kids made for when they left in the morning. He even saw the two teens blush after they had decided to go with Red and Green to Cameran. The only problem was that even though Red explained when he had Mew and Zorua, he didn't give enough information. Like where did he catch the two? How old was he when it happened?

_*The boy won't even tell his friends all the information. How many secrets does Red keep to himself? What is it that's so important that you go to Cameran? Are the answers about you I'm looking for there? You truly are a mystery Red. That's why I'm going to find out what you're hiding and get you to join Team Rocket whether you like it or not.*_ thought Giovanni. With that done he turned off his computer since nothing else was going to happen. _*Looks like we'll be heading to Cameran as well.*_ with that final thought Giovanni left to make plans for the future.

**Trainer: Yeah chapter two is DONE!**

**Spirit: Well now I want chapter three. I need to know more.**

**Trainer: Too bad. You have to wait just like everyone else.**

**Spirit: Whatever. The more I bug you on this, the more you'll actually write.**

**Trainer: **_**Glares daggers at Spirit.**_** Well it took me a long time because I had to finish applying to school for next year and then there were school projects. Now it's all done.**

**Spirit: YAY! **

**Trainer: Yeah well I got accepted into Sheridan Collage and I'm so happy. Now I just have to deal with school. Also Passover is finished tonight. Finally!**

**Spirit: Good. I want my bread back. **

**Trainer: Please do not flame me if you do not like it. Please review at the bottom and remember; got to catch em all!**


	3. Finally in Cameran

**Red Aura Chapter 3**

**Trainer: So before you all yell at me for my inability to write my chapters and post them more frequently, I have to say that I have many valid reasons.**

**Spirit: Yeah, like the fact that we were finishing summative work and then exams came right after.**

**Trainer: Now that I have graduated grade 12 and I'm stuck here for the summer. That means I will have more time to write and catch up on this.**

**Spirit: Too bad we also have to get a summer job, our G2 for driving, and pack up for collage next year. This is going to be the first time that we're going to be separated.**

**Trainer: We only live like an hour from home so we're not that far from each other.**

**Spirit: I guess so. Anyway, on with the third chapter already!**

**Trainer: HEY! I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT!**

**Spirit: You snooze, you lose. (Smug smile)**

**Trainer: Oh now you're going to get it. **_**Jumps onto Spirit and starts to fight.**_** Enjoy chapter three everyone. See you all at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

_In the Viridian City Pokémon Center_

Yellow, Green and Blue were sound asleep in their beds dreaming peacefully. However, there was one trainer who was tossing and turning in his sleep. Red was having a nightmare and couldn't seem to shake it. He was dreaming about a memory that scared him more than anything he had ever encountered after that.

* * *

_In Red's dream_

_The sky was dark; darker than it had ever been, even during the worst storms. Red was running as fast as he could. Within this memory, Red was only seven. He was running from men who were chasing him and yelling at him to stop and to give up. Red however couldn't hear them with the sound of his heart beat blasting in his ears. He was running along a street that he recognized from Cameran and then the scene changed to him running in a forest dodging all the trees, vines and attacks from the enemies chasing him._

"_Leave me alone!" yelled Red as he dodged yet another attack._

_They continued to fire an attack which was only known to be used by certain Pokémon. This attack was known as "Aura Sphere". Only people with strong enough control over their aura can manipulate it into an attack like that. The men chasing Red was known as the Shadow Myths. They're a group of aura users who only care about gaining power and destroying anyone who gets in their way. It just so happens that Red got in their way when trying to capture Pokémon and change them for the worst. They saw his power and started to chase him so they could capture him and use him to become more powerful and rid themselves of a possible obstacle in the future._

_By now Red was scared and tired. While running he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings and tripped on one of the roots to a big tree. He could hear their footsteps getting closer and Red closed his eye waiting for the moment when they would catch him. It never came. Red looked up and saw his father standing between him and the enemy. _

"_Get out of the way!" one of the men yelled._

_Red's father only glared at them and stood his ground. He looked over his shoulder to see Red trying not to cry from the scratches and burns he got while running. "Don't worry Red. Everything will be alright. You just need to be brave ok?" his father said to him gently. Red wiped his eyes and nodded. Red's father turned back to the enemies and at that moment, Red saw a bright blue aura surround his father. _

_Red's father made a large Aura Sphere and threw it at the group of men. As soon as the sphere got close enough, it exploded and a blinding white light covered the battlefield. All Red could see was white and the feeling of when his father grabbed him and ran even faster than he normally could._

* * *

_Back in Reality_

Red bolted right up in bed, breathing hard and cold sweat covered his face. Luckily he didn't make any sound to wake up Green or his two Pokémon. Red sat there in bed for a few minutes trying to catch his breath. _*I need to get out and get some fresh air.*_ thought Red.

With that thought, Red slowly moved out of bed and put his shoes on. He didn't bother getting his jacket from his bag since he was use to the cold now. He left the Pokémon center with a single Pokéball quietly without making any noise and started to walk randomly around Viridian City.

When he got far enough away he tossed the Pokéball into the air. "Come on out Eve." He said quietly. From the Pokéball, came a bright light which faded to reveal a silver coloured Eevee.

It looked around confused, thinking it was going to be in a battle right now. She looked at her trainer confused until he spoke. "Sorry, no battles right now. I just need to go for a walk to clear my head and thought you might want to come along and train a little. Eve smiled and nodded before jumping up onto Red's shoulders, which made him laugh a little in response.

One thing about the Pokémon Red had gotten back from his mother was that they all seemed to like the night-time more than the day. They just seemed more active at night and Red was fine with that since he could battle anytime and still be active.

Red walked all around Viridian and even went into the tall grass that was at the entrance to the Victory Road. "Okay Eve. Let's get some training done before we head back." Said Red to the little fox Pokémon. Eve jumped off of Red's shoulders and landed into a battle stance.

Eve was close to evolving and this was the perfect chance to do it since it was the middle of the night. There were some Zubat and Golbat flying around so Eve got to work and knocked down at least twenty of each with Bite and Shadow Ball before a white light engulfed its body making her grow slightly and change into an Umbreon. Instead of silver fur, she now had black sleek fur and her tail and ears became less fluffy and slimmer. She had glowing blue rings on her legs, tail, ears and the center of her head. Her eyes would have been red like her trainers if she wasn't a shiny Pokémon, but were a bright yellow. When the light faded she yelled out in victory before turning around to her trainer waiting for instructions.

Red smiled down at his newly evolved Pokémon and she smiled back. "Okay, now that we got that over with, I think I'm ready to go back to the Pokémon Center." With that said both Red and Eve returned to their room just as quietly as Red had first left to get some sleep. Red returned Eve to her Pokéball and back to sleep until morning actually came.

* * *

In the morning, Green was the first to get up. He looked over at Red as he slept and decided not to wake him since he did just get back after two years and this was probably the only time he would get a break before they head out.

Green took this opportunity to go to the Gym and switch out some of his Pokémon and close the place until he returned. Since Professor Oak was a part of the Pokémon League Board, he was allowed to close it if the situation called for it and this was one of them.

Green grabbed his things and head out to the Gym. The only Pokémon he had with him at the moment was his Charizard and Scizor. He planned to take Golduck, Machamp and Rhydon. He would leave his Porygon2, Pidgeot, Ninetales, Alakazam, Arcanine and Exeggutor. This way he can obtain new Pokémon and still be able to exchange his Pokémon to and from any location.

When he got there he was surprised to see that the door was unlocked. Green opened the door only to see Blue smiling as she snooped around. She didn't even notice Green enter the Gym until he cleared his throat. She turns around quickly to see an annoyed Green with his arms crossed.

"Oh, hey Green. I was just…looking." She said instantly.

"Sure." He says back. "Now why don't you tell me why you broke into my Gym."

"Well since you were going to close the Gym and leave some of your Pokémon here, I thought I would drop off some of mine so I didn't have to worry about them." replied Blue.

Green looked at her sceptically before she started to give him a pouty face. _*Noisy woman*_ he thought. "Fine, you can keep some of your Pokémon here for the time being but once we're back after our adventure I want you to take them back. Got it?" he finally said. Her face lit up with a cunning and victorious smile. She nodded happily and released some of her Pokémon while Green gathered his.

Once they left, they went back to the Pokémon Center to get breakfast and wake the others. They went to their separate rooms. Blue didn't get a chance to wake Yellow though since the youngest of the Kanto Dex holders was already awake. Green had a similar situation with Red. Red was awake in his bed watching Mew and Zorua sleeping on his lap.

Green smirked at the odd situation Red was in because Red couldn't get up without disturbing the two little Pokémon. "Well, it looks like the "Great Red" can be stopped. And all it took was for those two to sleep in your lap." Red looked over at Green in the doorway seeing his rival who was being smug.

"Shut up Green." Red said as he slowly moved both Pokémon onto the bed and got dressed. Once he was dressed, he picked up Mew to put her into his hood. However, she started to squirm in his arms and woke up when she collided with something soft but hard a the same time.

"OW!" said whatever was underneath her. "Mew! Get off!"

Mew got up and realized that she had just fallen on top of Zorua. Red quickly glanced at Green to see that he also had a surprised look on his face until he started to laugh at what had happened. Red had tried to move Mew and she ended up falling on the other Pokémon.

"Well, if you're done dropping your Pokémon Red, I'd like to meet up with the girls for breakfast and decide on a route to get to Cameran." Said Green as he turned and did his signature "one hand wave" with a glance over his shoulder.

Red sighed and looked at his two playful Pokémon. "Let's go eat!" said an overly excited Zorua. Mew nodded in agreement and took their places on Red's shoulders. Red smiled and grabbed his bag and headed towards the location his friends were at.

Luckily for the Kanto Dex holders, they were the only ones at the Pokémon Center so they wouldn't have to worry about people seeing Mew and Zorua. Once Red found the others at a table, they all got some food and looked at a map to see where they were heading. The map was of Kanto and Johto since they were connected by Mt. Silver. The map was in the center of the table so they could all see.

Blue was the first to speak up. "Hey Red, I've never heard of Cameran before or seen it on a map. Plus, all four of us have been all over the Kanto Region and yet this seems to be the only place unknown to everyone except you."

"It's true that we've searched the entire region but there are always new paths, places and sites that are hidden." Red said and continued before she could interrupt him. "However, Cameran isn't new or hidden really. The reason that you've never heard of this place before is because it's not the kingdom it once was."

Red pointed at the map. "We're headed for

Cameran Palace. It's located in the center of the town of Rota which is here. According to the updated maps, Cameran Palace and the town of Rota are located north of Mt. Silver, and it's just northwest of Mt. Moon."

"It's pretty isolated from everything but from what Gramps could tell me, there is only one main entrance to the town and then into the castle." Said Green.

Yellow finally spoke up. "Wait, so how are we going to get there? Are we flying or walking?"

"We don't need to be in any hurry so we can walk and take our time getting there. If we have to fly we will." Said Red. Everyone looked at him as if expecting there to be more. Red noticed the looks and told them about his run in with Team Rocket ever since he came down the mountain two days ago.

"Now we have to worry about them?" asked Blue. "Great, and here I thought they had finally given up and would leave us alone."

"If they want Red to still join them, then most likely they will try to get the rest of us." Green stated without any emotion. "What? It's true. If they somehow got all of the Dex holders onto their side, they would be imposable to beat and they would take over the world with our skills, knowledge and power."

Yellow looked scared as she realized that he was right. Team Rocket would do anything to get them to join and their first target would be the leader which was Red. If they had him, they could easily beat the rest of them and force them to join the same way. A bet to decide your future; you win, you get to leave but if you lose, you have to join them willingly.

Yellow was startled when someone put their hand on her shoulder. When she turned to look, it was Red giving her a reassured smile. "Don't worry, I don't plan to lose to them and I would only go if I lost a fair battle. But that will never happen." He said with a grin at the end. She stared at him before she laughed and nodded having her hope brought back.

* * *

After they left the Pokémon Center, they had decided to go up to Pewter City and travel northwest from there. Red told them that there are a few clear paths to where they were heading but for the most part they would be walking through forests and just head in the right direction until they found one of these paths. As they walked to Pewter City, Green and Blue would constantly ask questions about Red's past and why he couldn't just tell them. His reply was "It would take too long to give you every detail" and "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." So they continued like this while Yellow stayed quiet. She felt more than the usual number of Pokémon that Red would carry but didn't say anything. Trainers sometimes carry more than six Pokémon and Red had a lot but she just couldn't stop thinking about how they felt different than the other Pokémon he had. She was so lost in thought that she accidentally bumped into Red when they stopped for some reason.

When she looked past the three older teens, she noticed three people ahead of them dressed in hoodies that looked like the legendary birds of Kanto. Red lead the group to the side of the road into some bushes so they wouldn't be seen. Yellow didn't know what was stranger; the three mysterious people up ahead or the fact they were hiding from them.

"Red…"she tried to whisper to him but he put a hand to her mouth and signaling with his other hand to stay quiet. Whatever was going on had to wait since Red wasn't going to talk until the coast was clear.

The three people didn't seem bad but over the years she had learned that not everything was as it seemed. Like Giovanni for example had helped he defeat Lance but then turned out to be the boss of Team Rocket. None of them could hear the conversation that was going on between the three strangers even though they tried to get as close as possible without being noticed.

When they left, Red removed his hand from Yellow's mouth and got out of the bushes. Then Green and followed by Yellow and Blue. "Who the hell were those guys and why did we have to hide? If they were trouble, we could have just beat them in a battle easily." Yelled Green. Red covered his ears and glared at Green before he took his hands off his head.

"Look, I know it makes no sense to you but those guys are bad news for us. If they saw us, then they would immediately run off and get backup." Said Red. "They're known as the _Shadow Myths_ and their primary targets are every legendary Pokémon known of from each region. You did notice the fact that their hoodies looked like the legendary birds right?" They all nodded. "Well that's the only way of knowing that they're a part of that organization. Nowhere in the world except them, have hoodies like that. Also, they target trainers who have met, caught or befriended legendary Pokémon or trainers that are incredibly strong that can beat anyone who gets in their way."

Blue spoke up obviously ticked off at the fact there was another organization they had to watch out for. "You mean they force people to join or they get destroyed? So we're like the biggest targets in the world since we're all those things and more. What do they want with the Pokémon anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious? So the can rule over everyone with the strongest Pokémon in existence." Stated Green.

"Are we going to stop them or should we just ignore them?" asked Yellow.

"I don't know about you guys, but I say we take them down whenever we see them. No one hurts our friends and gets away with it." Red said with courage. Everyone agreed and continued towards Pewter City. It was the easiest part of the journey so they should get it done in one day let alone a few hours.

* * *

_Once in Pewter City_

Red and the others stopped for lunch and were once again looking at the map. Mew and Zorua had gone into hiding again to avoid the hassle or trainers and curious people who were around. None of the Dex holders noticed that there were several pairs of eyes on them from all over the City to indoors. Team Rocket's squad C had been following them for a while. There were about seven of them and they were the smallest group which made them perfect for the job. They were wearing normal clothes to blend in with the crowd but wore their uniforms underneath. Their black hats put away unless it was a part of the disguise.

Anything that the four teens did that was important would be sent to their headquarters. Especially on how to get to Cameran. They knew to be careful in case any of them were noticed and to be especially wary of Red and his thirteen insanely strong Pokémon.

Back at the PokéDex holding trainers, they were all trying to choose a path to go from to be a starting point. They could go to Mt. Moon and go northwest or from the base of Mt. Silver and head north. To pinpoint the town of Rota was a lot harder than to just look on a map and point to it. They also needed to be prepared for any strong wild Pokémon along the way since they would be going through a lot of different terrains like mountain, forest, lakes, and ice if they went close enough to Mt. Silver. What no one noticed was that Brock the Gym Leader of Pewter City had just entered the same building as them and was coming over to their table.

"Hey guys. I didn't expect you to all be here at the same time, especially you Red. Did you get tired of being up on the mountain by yourself or did you realize how idiotic it was to be on a mountain with storms of all kinds?" asked Brock as he smiled at the group. Brock was a unique character. He rarely ever wore a shirt and he had grey pants. He had light brown skin and dark brown spiky hair that was similar to Lt. Surge but shorter. His always seemed to appear closed and his specialty was Rock type Pokémon.

Red rolled his eyes and smiled, Yellow laughed a little, and Green and Blue both smirked. "We're trying to find the best path from here to the town of Rota." Said Yellow between giggles.

Brock raised an eyebrow and looked at the map that was on the table. "Well the most well-known path that most people take is to go to the forested side of the city near the museum and head north until you find what might be a path. You'll know when you find it if Mt. Moon is southeast from your location. Then you just keep heading northwest and a bit more north and you should find it. But why are you going there? It doesn't have any Gyms and is really just a tourist spot." Said Brock.

Blue was the one to answer. "Red was asked to go there by his parents for some reason. So we're heading there with him and afterwards we're going to Unova for PokéDex holder business."

"Hey, I went to Rota town a lot as a kid with my family. That's where half my family comes from. The other half is from Pallet town." Replied Red. This earned some looks until he told them that his dad was born in Rota while his mom was born in Pallet. "Also it's not just a tourist spot. It holds a lot of history to Kanto and a lot more for my family." Red lowered his voice for the next part so only Green, Blue and Yellow could hear. "It's also where I caught Mew and Zorua." Brock was confused and was distracted by the information given by Red about his family. He shook it off and said goodbye to the four teens and returned to the Gym.

"Well I guess we know where we're going now." Said Yellow. "And we learned a little bit more about Red." Which she said happily. Red just had a surprised look on his face before it turned into a face palm and he grumbled something that sounded like a _Dang it_. The two brunettes just smirked and laughed at their friends slip up.

Once finished lunch the four of them took Brock's instructions until they could just barely see the top of Mt. Moon. Blue took out a compass to make sure that they were going the right direction. When they were, she pointed in the right direction to head forward in. She and Red were leading the way so that they wouldn't get lost. It would have been simpler and faster to just fly or teleport to Cameran but this way was more fun and exciting. Red let Mew and Zorua come out of hiding once they were far enough into the forested area and no one could see them that would freak out.

After a few hours of walking, they had finally found a path that would lead them straight to the town of Rota. It was getting late so they decided to take a brake near a stream to relax a little. The next day they would make it to Cameran and so far they had had no trouble except for that time they hid from those three people dressed like the legendary bird trio. As the boys were setting up camp for the four of them, the girls were making something for dinner. Blue was waiting for the water to boil when she had what she thought was a great idea. She took all of her Pokéballs that she had on her a let all her Pokémon out. Yellow followed he example and not before long Green did too. Green looked over at Red to see if he would as well but surprisingly to everyone he didn't make a move to let his Pokémon out.

"Hey Red." Green said to get the other boys attention. Red looked over at Green. "Aren't you going to let your Pokémon out to have some fresh air and food like the others?" Red looked around and noticed that everyone had let their Pokémon out to wander around before they ate. Red seemed to debate on whether or not he should release all his Pokémon and only the ones that everyone knew already. He finally grabbed his bag and took out all his Pokémon. (The eleven that were still in Pokéballs since Zorua and Mew were out the entire time.) Red tossed them all in the air before Green could ask why there were so many besides the six normally on his belt. In a flash, all his Pokémon emerged and gave a cry. Green stared at the five Pokémon that he had never seen before. He noticed a Vulpix and an Umbreon that were both shiny, a black Rapidash and Persian, and a Riolu.

"When did you get these five?" he asked with mouth gapping. Yellow and Blue had looks of surprise as well but were too speechless to say anything.

Red looked at the sky as if remembering the events that happened when he got home a few days ago. "Well my mom left them in a package for me when I got home but I had left them in Cameran when I was nine. As for the exact location of where I caught them, well that's a different story that would take too long for me to explain each one."

Blue finally found her voice, "Why are two of them black like that?"

"They were a part of that organization I told you about before. Remember those guys from the Shadow Myths?" he said. She nodded allowing him to continue. "They did experiments on Pokémon that forced the hearts of Pokémon to close. Before they weren't able to close them permanently and these two were one of the closest to permanent shadowfication. When they were purified, they kept their black colour. Otherwise, they are totally normal." Said Red. Yellow then realized that these five Pokémon were what had given her a strange vibe earlier.

She got close to the Persian to try and see if it was friendly. When she put her hand out, it crouched in a defensive pose thinking she was going to hurt it. Its eyes narrowed looking at her up and down which made Yellow nervous and retract her hand slightly. Finally the Persian relaxed seeing that Yellow was a friend and got closer to her. It nudged her hand in an affectionate manner which made Yellow brighten and smile.

Red crouched down next to them and started to pet the cat like Pokémon. "This is Kuro. She really likes attention but she hates phrases that make her look bad." He said. He then pointed at the rest of the Pokémon saying what each of their names were. "That's Rio, Vul, Eve and Dasher." The other two Dex holders were listening and made mental notes on their newly found strength for if there was any danger.

Once everyone was fed and cleaned up, they all returned their Pokémon and went to bet for the night in their respective tents. Red and Green stayed up a little to talk and enjoy the scenes around them. Before they could continue their conversation, one of Red's Pokéballs opened up to reveal Eve. She jumped up to sit beside Green and nudged his arm mewing a little.

"I guess she's taken I liking to you Green." Said Red with a bit of a laugh.

"Oh shut up." The brunette retorted. He started to pet the Umbreon while thinking. "What should I expect when we arrive at Rota town tomorrow?" he asked.

Red was caught off guard a little when Green said that. "Well this is around the time of year that there are festivals and celebration. There are probably some tournaments that we can enter."

"Sounds like fun. It'll be nice to battle without having to give something away if I lose." Green said as he stared off into the distance. Red laughed a little.

"What, being a Gym Leader not what it's cracked up to be?" Green glared at Red. Red put his hands up to calm his friend. "Just kidding. I know what you mean though. Having to face trainers that aren't up to level and think that they could beat me without facing the rest of the Elite Four or any of the Gym Leaders like you. It's a pain and they have no idea how tough it was to become this strong. They fight for the wrong reasons or they just want to be Champion even though they have no proof to even attempt at it."

Green agreed. The trainers today never had to face the same problems as they did so they wouldn't learn anything and they wouldn't become stronger with their Pokémon like the Dex holders did. "I'm going to turn in." Green said and to his surprise the Umbreon followed him. Red looked at the sky and the moon one more time before heading to bed. He didn't bother returning Eve to her Pokéball since she would just pop out again until he let her do as she pleased.

* * *

In the morning, the four packed up and continued their journey to the town of Rota. Today was the day that they would make it there. The walk there was quiet until they could just barely see it on the hill they were standing at. They could hear people and saw colourful balloons in the air and even heard some music playing.

"Awesome!" Everyone turned to Blue who had yelled. "It's a festival! Come on lets go before it's over." She grabbed the person closest to her who just so happened to be Green.

"LET GO OF ME YOU NOISY WOMAN!" Yelled Green as he tried to free himself from Blue's grip. He was failing miserably. Red and Yellow sweat dropped and smiled at the situation.

"Let's go catch up to them before they get into trouble." Said Red as he held out his hand for Yellow. "Kay." Was all she said before taking his hand and they ran after the two brunettes. Red had his usual big smile on like a little kid while Yellow was blushing and laughing.

When they caught up to them they toured around the town enjoying the festivities. Eating the food and Blue had eaten many sweets. All of them somehow ended up battling some other trainers which resulted in huge explosions and a crowd of people watching and cheering them all on.

_**Pokémon Johto Theme**_

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_Pokemon Johto!_

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_Everybody wants to be master._

_Everybody wants show their skills._

_Everybody wants to get there faster._

_Make their way to the top of the hills._

_Each time, You try..._

_Gonna get just a little bit better..._

_Each step, You climb..._

_Is one more step up the ladder!_

_It's a whole new world we live in,_

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_It's a whole new way to see,_

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_It's a whole new place, with a brand new attitude,_

_But you still 'Gotta catch 'em all!'_

_And be the best that you can be!_

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_Pokemon Johto!_

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_Everybody wants make a statment!_

_Everybody needs to carve their mark!_

_To stand alone in the victory circle!_

_State their claim when the music starts!_

_Give it all, You've got..._

_You can be the very best ever!_

_Take your, Best shot..._

_What you've learned will come together!_

_It's a whole new world we live in,_

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_It's a whole new way to see,_

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_It's a whole new place, with a brand new attitude,_

_But you still 'Gotta catch 'em all!'_

_And be the best that you can be!_

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_[ From: . ]_

_Pokemon Johto!_

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_It's a whole new world we live in..._

_(Live in, Live in, Live in)_

_It's a whole new way to see..._

_(To see, To see, To see)_

_It's a whole new place, with a brand new attitude..._

_(Attitude, Attitude, Attitude)_

_But you still 'Gotta catch 'em all!'_

_And be the best that you can be!_

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_Pokemon Johto!_

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_(yeah)_

_It's a whole new world we live in,_

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_It's a whole new way to see,_

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_It's a whole new place, with a brand new attitude,_

_But you still 'Gotta catch 'em all!'_

_And be the best that you can be!_

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_Pokemon Johto!_

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_(yeah, yeah)_

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_Pokemon Johto!_

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_(Oh, Oh)_

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_Pokemon Johto!_

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_(oh, yeah)_

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_(yeah, yeah)_

_Do-Do-Do, Do, Do-Do_

_POKEMON JOHTO!_

* * *

After the battles were over, the group headed toward the castle to meet up with Red's family since that was what he was told to do when he got there. During their battles they never noticed two figures in the back of the crowd watching them. Not only that but also the same Team Rocket members were scattered throughout the town watching them. However the figures watching the battles were not from Team Rocket. The two were walking back up to the castle just like Red and his friends.

One of the two was slightly smaller than the other. She had black hair just like her companion, eyes the colour of pure jades, she wore a simple t-shirt with a Pokéball logo on it with some blue skinny jeans and a jade coloured fanny pack. She had sneakers, black wrist bands like Red's and a jade bandana currently in her hair. "Do you think he'll recognize us?" she asked the boy walking next to her.

He looked very much like Red but his eyes were a pure amber colour and his hair was longer and shaggier than Red's. it also didn't spike up like Red's but still held the natural spiky look. His shirt and sneakers were the same colour and he wore a black open vest on top. He had dark blue jeans, black wrist bands as well and an amber bandana on his arm. On his shoulder was a Zorua but instead of black and red fur, this one had dark grey and blue fur. "He better, after all it's hard to forget about your family even after so many years of separation." Said the boy. "And he can't forget about his younger brother or you, Jade. We all would play together every day. We also got into a lot of trouble together."

"Yeah I guess your right Amber. I was just being silly." Jade waved her hand to prove her point.

They continued walking until they got to the front gate and walked in. Red was in front of the whole group and the minute he walked through the gate, something tackled him to the ground. Eve, Mew and Zorua ran over to their trainer to see if he was alright. "Red!" called Yellow, Green and Blue.

Red got up slowly and looks at whatever hit him. He came face to face with an angered Houndoom. They have a stare off for the longest time before the Pokémon got off Red and backed away to let the boy get up. Once Red did, it motioned for them all to follow.

"Hey Red, is that another Pokémon that you know?" Green whispered to Red. Red nodded.

"Yeah but the last time I saw him, he was a Houndour. He was like a close friend when I was here as a kid. I guess he had to get his anger out of his system since the last time I was here I had to leave unexpectedly." Replied Red. The Pokémon seemed to nod at Red's guess and lead them to the courtyard where a few people were standing and talking. There was an elderly person, a man and a woman who were married, a young man, and two teens (Amber and Jade from before) about the same age as the three Pallet town teens. They stopped when the Houndoom barked to get their attention.

The youngest male of the small group of people was the one to speak up. "Well it took you long enough Red. We thought you may have been caught or something." The man said giving a big smile at the end. The three other Dex holders looked from the group of people to Red and back a couple of time. Their eyes widened with realization.

This was Red's Family!

* * *

**Trainer: Well that's the end of chapter three. I hope you all enjoyed. Also I will try to update more quickly and I'm sorry again that this took so long.**

**Spirit: Aww. But I want to know what happens now.**

**Trainer: Quiet you. You have to wait like everyone else so suck it up.**

**Spirit: Grrrrrr!**

**Trainer: Anyway. Tomorrow I am having a BBQ party with my friends since we have all finished high school and want to have as much fun together before we go to college/university. **

**Spirit: YAY! BBQ!**

**Trainer: Yeah…Please review in that little box at the bottom of the page. I would also like for more people to read my story but that will happen over time. Until next time, SpiritTrainer Out!**

**Spirit: Hey I wanted to say that too.**

**Trainer: Come on. **_***Grabs Spirit and exits through the back door.***_


	4. Twin Battle Royal

**Red Aura Chapter 4**

**Trainer: Hey guys. Like I said, I was going to try to write more chapters but I was busy a little while ago.**

**Spirit: All you did was draw and we went to Stratford to watch some plays. Oh, there was also that day when I went to work while the rest of the family went to our cousin's pool.**

**Trainer: Yeah too bad you couldn't have been there.**

**Spirit: Shut up. Anyway, hurry up and write.**

**Trainer: I'm not your slave writer. Besides, you need to write new chapters for your stories.**

**Spirit: Fine. *disappears in a puff of green smoke***

**Trainer: Well that was a little dramatic. Anyway…on with the story. (^_^)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

There was a no sound for a few minutes as everyone was waiting for Red to say or do something, anything. But all Red did was stare at each person with wide eyes. Amber who was the one who spoke before knew that Red was surprised to see everyone at once like this. "Helloooo? Anyone in there?" asked Amber.

Red finally snapped out of it and walked over to the rest of his family. His friends walked a few steps behind him. "Weren't expecting us all at once were you Red?" said Jade with a sly grin on her face.

"No, I wasn't. Did you know I was going to arrive today or are you all just psychic today?" asked Red.

"Nope. Amber and I saw you guys battling in town. It's kind of hard not to see the explosions from the attacks you used." Stated Jade while she pointed at the Dex holders.

Blue was tired of waiting to be introduced so she cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Red, maybe you could introduce us to your family." She suggested.

"Right, sorry." Said Red as he caught on to hidden message which was: _Hurry up because I want to know who they are NOW!_ "This is my younger brother Amber and this is Jade. She's kind of like an adoptive sister since her family was close friends with us. We took her in when her parents went away."

Green interrupted Red, "Why do you and Amber look so much alike?" Green was the only one of the three Dex holders who was willing to ask the biggest question of all.

Red and Amber looked at Green as if it were simple to figure out. They looked at each other before turning back to Green, Yellow and Blue with goofy smiles on their faces. "We're twins!" they said in unison. Green just nodded since he was startled by the surround sound that came with the answer.

"Anyway," continued Red. "This is my older brother Riley, my mom Scarlet, my dad Jason and my grandfather Storm." When Red said who each person was, they would say 'hi' or wave or smile. "Well, now what should we do?" asked Red.

"Why don't Amber, Jade and I show your friends around and catch up." Suggested Riley. All the teens nodded and left the adults alone.

Red's father Jason stared at Red the entire time until they left. He was about to leave as well when his wife grabbed his arm. He looked down at her with a questioning face. "You could be happy that your son is back instead of frown the entire time. Don't you want to see him after so long? After all, you did want him to come back after so many years." She said.

He looked back up to where his sons had left and smiled a little. "Yes I am happy but I was hoping to have a little talk with him alone. I'd also like to see how his skills have improved. It's not every day that you find out one of your kids becomes a champion of an entire region." His smile turned back into a concerned look. "But I feel that Red is hiding something from us. Something or someone he met on his trip here from Pallet town. What if that shadow organization tries to come after him and the other again? I just want him to be safe."

"And he will be." Both parents look at Storm. "He's stronger than he looks. Don't forget, he has great friends and with the power he has, he should be fine. I'm more concerned about anyone who gets in the way of those kids." He said with a grin. Scarlet and Jason smiled and laughed at the thought of the enemy being beaten by their kids and friends. With that they all left to go enjoy the festival.

_Walking throughout the castle_

Red walked at the back of the group with Amber and Jade while Riley was leading the group throughout the castle and its outer grounds. "And this is the throne room and main hall where people gather for special events." Riley said as they walked into the room. (Looks like the room from the movie Lucario and the mystery of Mew where the after party is.)

"It sure is big." Mumbled Yellow. She looked around the room. There was a large area in the middle for dancing and people to talk, pillars near the wall, some large windows, a throne to her left and next to it was a tapestry of Sir Aaron and Lucario on a big Pidgeot. "Hey, who is this?" she asked while pointing to the tapestry.

Everyone looked at her and weren't sure if they heard her right. "You've never heard of Sir Aaron?" asked Blue. When Yellow shook her head no, Blue yelled. "There was a whole exhibit back at the museum! It's been there for a while now! Why didn't you ever go to see it?"

Yellow covered her ears and looked like she was about to cry. While Blue chased Yellow around the room yelling at her, Yellow shouted back terrified. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

Everyone else sweat-dropped at this. Amber leaned over to Red and whispered, "Does this happen often?" Red nodded and said, "More times than I can count. I've noticed it with all the other Dex holders. None of us are normal." Amber nodded at his brother's statement.

Jade being the only one not scared to jump in and stop Blue and Yellow from hurting anyone or themselves, grabbed the two of them from the back of their collars and yanked them backwards. "Blue stop yelling at Yellow and Yellow stop crying ok?!" Both girls were shocked by the sudden interruption from Jade. "Sir Aaron was one of the greatest people alive back in the old times. During a war, he did something at the Tree of Beginning, which most believe he sacrificed himself to save everyone and stop the fighting. He was also known as a "True Guardian of Aura" and was said to have had no kids to inherit this power of Aura. Well that's wrong since his descendants are alive today."

"And who are these descendants?" asked Green. "From what I know, Cameran and Rota were the home to many who used Aura but today there are very few who can use Aura."

Riley spoke up this time. "True but every living thing has Aura. Those who can use Aura are those with strong, bright Auras. And to answer your question, his descendants are standing in this room right now." He said with a smile.

Yellow, Blue and Green had shocked expressions after hearing that. "S-So…does that mean…y-you, Red, Amber and Jade are…" Yellow stuttered.

"Yup! You're looking at four Aura Guardians-" Said Amber but Jade cut in "In training. Riley is already one but not the rest of us."

Amber glared at her. "Hey, we're practically done our training." Complained Amber.

Red spoke grabbing everyone off guard. "One of the reasons I came back was to get the title of Aura Guardian. I don't use it that often but it helps when surviving tough battles like when I got hurt by the falling rubble of the Viridian Gym."

"When was this!?" Yelled Green.

"Before I went to the Pokémon League I stopped by the Gym to see if the Gym Leader was back yet so I could battle him and get the last badge. It turns out Giovanni was the Gym Leader. I beat him but got hurt while protecting my Pokémon. I blacked out and when I woke up I was in Yellow's house all bandaged up." Explained Red. Everyone looked at Yellow who was being sheepish about the whole thing say it was nothing and leaving it at that.

"That's some bloodline you have Red." Stated Blue. Red just scratched the back of his head a little embarrassed. "So now the Kanto Dex holders consists of the Champion of Kanto who is also an Aura Guardian (Battler), the strongest Gym Leader of Kanto (Trainer), a thief and evolution expert (Evolver), and a healer who can communicate with Pokémon through their emotions and memories (Healer)."

Jade jumped at hear the word _healer_ and run up to Yellow. "Wait! You're a healer?" Yellow slowly nodded her head. Jade grabbed her hands and her eyes sparkled. "No way! So am I! That means you can use Aura too!" by the end she was jumping with joy.

"WAAA!" said Yellow with her mouth hanging open. "I could learn to use Aura too?"

"Yup!" she said joyfully with one hand on her hip and the other pointing into the air next to her. "Tell me, do you get tired as soon as you use your power?"

"Yes, I do. It takes a lot out of me to heal or communicate with Pokémon." She said as if this was the first time she ever noticed which it wasn't.

"Well, with more practice and training you could be stronger than before and you would have as much control as a pro. No more getting tired or over use of power" explained Jade.

Yellow realised the possibilities. "I could be just as good as Lance is at healing. Ok, let's do it." The others were happy for her but Blue and Green felt a little left out since they couldn't use Aura or have some other kind of power.

Riley seemed to notice this and used his Aura sight to see their Auras. He was surprised to find that both of the brunettes Auras were just as bright as the others. "Hey Green, Blue. I've noticed that both of your Auras are relatively strong so there is a chance that you can use it too but to a minimum."

"How much are we talking here?" asked Green.

"My guess is mostly the basics like Aura sight and communicating with your Pokémon. I don't think you'll be able to make Aura Spheres or other attacks with your Aura but the basics are very useful in the long run. Yellow on the other hand has been able to use her power for many years so she will probably be able to learn more." Replied Riley.

"Good enough for me." Green and Blue said in unison before turning to glare at each other. They broke eye contact and crossed their arms so now their backs were facing each other. Everyone else just laughed.

Amber being the first to recover from laughing remembered something important. "Hey, I almost forgot that tomorrow is the tournament for the festival. If we want to be a part of it we should go and sign up." With that everyone left the room except for Red and Zorua.

"So, are we going to actually do it? You know…" Zorua started.

"Bring back Sir Aaron and Lucario. That was our first mission we made for ourselves and only now can we actually do it." Said Red.

"Yeah and it has been a long time since we first started out huh." Said Zorua.

"After we finish things up here it's off to Unova. But there's also the increase in Shadow Pokémon and those people from the Shadow Myth group will be a problem. We'll all be a target as well as the Legendary Pokémon. The sooner we stop them the sooner everything will go back to normal." Said Red. Mew was with the others and had taken a liking to Yellow and stuck with her when they left. Red then left the room after taking one more look around to catch up with the others and sign up for the tournament.

* * *

_Team Rocket Hideout_

Giovanni and the three Gym Leaders were listening and watching everything the Dex holders were doing as well as getting occasional reports from Grunts about what information they were able to gather. From the point where Red made his friends hide in the bushes to their battles with some of the other trainers in the town of Rota to the meeting of Red's family.

"Should we go in sir?" asked Sabrina.

Giovanni was at the head of the table that they were using to observe the situation. He sat with his arms crossed over his chest and closed his eyes thinking briefly before he opened his eyes smirking. "Yes. Prepare a helicopter and go. I will arrive later. I have some loose ends to tie up before we can trap Red." He said. Surge, Koga and Sabrina nodded before leaving the room to prepare for the battle to come.

"_Who are these Shadow Myths and what is a Shadow Pokémon? The more information I get on Red, the more questions I have regarding everything about him and related to him in some way." _Thought Giovanni. He left the room to prepare for the trip and to make sure nothing went wrong. _"Whoever they are, they are not getting Red or the Legendary Pokémon before me. Now that we know that Red is even more powerful than what we originally thought, I will make sure he joins Team Rocket no matter what. Why would Red want to bring back his ancestor if he's dead unless, he's still alive somewhere nearby?"_

With these thoughts continuing to run circles in Giovanni's head, he headed off to gather materials and prepare for future outcomes.

* * *

Once Red and the others signed up for the tournament, they went to the stadium to go practice and train with their Pokémon and their Aura. Luckily none of the Team Rocket Grunts saw them so they were alone for a short while. Jade was teaching Yellow how to use her Aura to make healing simpler and less exhausting while at the same time teach her how to be a better fighter.

Riley was helping Green and Blue with the basics and from Red's point of view, it wasn't going well. Both brunettes had a blindfold on and were trying to pinpoint where Riley was. "Why do we need to be blindfolded? I have no idea where I'm going." Said Blue. Right at that moment, Blue bumped into Green causing the two to fall over on top of each other.

"Noisy woman." Muttered Green as he got up.

Riley laughed and had a sweat drop expression on his face. "The only way to learn how to use Aura sight is to not use your actual eyes but to use you Aura to sense everything around you. When you do, people and Pokémon will have brighter blue Auras than trees or rock and buildings will have a different coloured Aura. By not using your eyes, you focus more on your other senses which heightens your concentration on Aura. Now, FOCUS!"

Green was already annoyed at this and was walking around with his hands out trying to not bump into anything or anyone _(ahem Blue ahem)_. "Just keep talking. When I get my hands on you, you'll be sorry." He said.

Riley had an amused look on his face that pretty much said _"Sure you will"_. "Just focus on my Aura and I'm sure you'll be able to see." At this statement Blue tripped again with a startled yell. This caused everyone to look, or in Green's case tried, at Blue and laugh/giggle a little at the poor girls clumsiness.

Red and Amber were off to the side getting ready to battle. It was going to be a full six on six battle with substitutions and the winner would be whoever could knock out all the opponents Pokémon first. Red was going to go with his team he used throughout his journey, that helped him make it through all the tough battles and that made him the Champion of Kanto. That meant he was using Saur, Poli, Pika, Vee, Lax, and Aero.

Amber was going to use his team which is very similar to Red's team but the Pokémon are from Sinnoh. They were Torterra, Floatzel, Luxray, Gallade, Lopunny, and Gachomp. Neither knew which Pokémon the other was going to use but it was definitely going to be a close battle. Both had a Grass, Water, Electric, Psychic, Normal and Rock Pokémon on their team with equal strengths and weaknesses.

Both Riley and Jade had talked before they came to the stadium, Jade had talked to Amber while Riley talked with Red about what Pokémon they were going to use so when the two traded information they stated to laugh at how those two were exactly alike when it came to battles. However, when they were younger, Red had a tendency to use Dark and Fire type Pokémon while Amber used Psychic and Electric Pokémon. Together, they were like an unstoppable team. It was good to see them use a wide range of Pokémon in battle for once.

Red and Amber ran to opposite sides of the field that they were to battle on and in an instant they reached for a Pokéball and threw it calling out their commands within five seconds.

"I choose you Floatzel/Poli," Both boys yelled out, "Hydro pump!" In a matter of seconds two powerful hydro pumps made contact with each other in the middle of the field causing the water to disperse. Both trainers and Pokémon waited for the water in the air to fall before calling out the next move.

"Poli, use Ice beam and trap Floatzel in place." Said Red.

"Not so fast! Floatzel, counter with Aqua jet and spin!"

In a matter of seconds, Floatzel was encased in water and shot up into the air directing its attack at Poli who shot a powerful beam of ice right at the incoming Pokémon. At the last second Floatzel stated to spin the water around it. The Ice beam made contact with the Aqua jet but it didn't stop Floatzel's attack but added to it. Red's eyes widened at seeing Floatzel spinning in a large shard of ice heading towards Poli.

"Poli, get out of the way!" Red commanded. Poli just barely jumped out of way of the attack. "What was that?"

Amber smiled at his brother's confusion. "That was me taking your attack to make mine into a new move. I call it Ice aqua jet." He said proudly.

"Ice aqua jet." Red mumbled to test it out. Then he had a huge grin on his face. "I like it. Has a nice ring to it. But you're not the only one who can use moves differently or make awesome combos. "Poli quick, use out water Counter shield." Poli started to do a breakdance move and spun on its back while using Water gun and an occasional Ice beam. Floatzel was still in the air after breaking out of its ice shell when out of nowhere, streams of water and ice bombard it causing it to bounce off and hit another one.

"NO FLOATZEL!" Yelled Amber. "Floatzel, use your floatation to block the attacks and use Sonic boom on Poli." Floatzel's yellow floatation bag inflated which effectively block any of Poli's attacks from doing any more serious damage. Then its tails stated to glow and he swished them back and forth creating wave like blasts. One had managed to get through and hit Poli stopping the Counter shield but Floatzel was also hit pretty badly from the Ice beams and water guns. Both Pokémon look exhausted and with only enough strength to do one more attack.

Red and Amber both called out the same move. "Thunder punch full power!" Both Pokémon ran at each other with one fist blazing with electrical power. When they swung, both Pokémon hit each other square in the chest. BOOM! When the smoke cleared, Floatzel and Poli were unable to battle. Both trainers returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs.

"You did a good job Poli, rest for now." Red said to his Pokémon.

Amber did a similar thing on his side of the field. Both grabbed their second Pokéball and out came the second matchup. This time it was Luxray vs. Vee. Amber had an advantage this time but knew that type advantage wouldn't make much of a difference in a battle like this.

"Luxray use Discharge on Vee," Said Amber.

Red reacted quickly, "Use Dig to dodge, then use Shadow ball."

Amber clenched his fists and changed his orders. "Don't let it get away. Use Discharge again but into the hole."

"Luuuux-RAY!" yelled the Luxray as a powerful Discharge followed Vee into the hole. When Vee emerged from the hole he was being electrocuted in bluish white electricity. Vee hit the ground and struggled to get back up.

"I know you can do this Vee," encouraged Red. "Now use Shadow ball again with Psychic."

Vee let loose many dark purple/black spheres. "Dodge them and use Thunder Luxray," said Amber. Luxray tried to dodge all the spheres but Vee used Psychic to redirect the attack. Luxray let out a roar as a huge thunderbolt came from it and hit Vee. Just as the electrical attack was about to hit, Vee managed to hit Luxray with its Shadow balls mixed with its Psychic. Vee let out a screech of pain before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

Red called Vee back and sent out Aero and called an attack before releasing it. "Aero use Rock blast." Before Amber could tell Luxray to dodge, stones were thrown and made a direct hit. When the smoke cleared, Luxury was also out of the battle.

"Return," said Amber. "Well if it's a battle in the air then I choose you, Gachomp!" throwing out his Pokémon's Pokéball. "GARR!" it roared.

"Take to the sky, Aero," Ordered Red.

"After it," said Amber. Both Pokémon flew into the air as fast as they could, dodging and attacking each other without making any progress. "Use Hyper beam/Dragon breath." The brothers yelled at the same time. Aero launched the Hyper beam while Gachomp used Dragon breath. When the attacks met, it exploded creating a dust cloud.

Amber was looking around trying to spot where his Pokémon was and where his brother's Pokémon was until he spotted Gachomp who was able to find its way out of the cloud to where it could see. "Gachomp, locate Aero and use Dragon claw."

"Aero, counter with Steel wing slash!" said Red as he looked into the cloud. Aero roared to assure Red that he heard him and bolted from the cloud cover straight for Gachomp. Aero's wings glowed into a silver colour and became sharper. When both Pokémon were close enough to hit their target they lashed out and hit each other pretty badly on the wings making it harder to fly.

Neither Red nor Amber blinked when shouted at the same time, "Giga impact!" Both Pokémon glowed purple before being engulfed by in a swirling energy heading straight for each other. When they collided, another explosion happened before both Pokémon fell to the field floor exhausted and had swirls in their eyes. "You did great, now take a long rest." Said Red, "Well it looks like we're still tied up Amber." He said to his brother across the field smirking.

"Not for long," replied Amber as he reached for another Pokéball. By now the others had stopped their training to watch the battle from the sidelines. Green, Blue and Yellow were at the edge of their seats since there hadn't been a battle this big since the tournament they had with the other Dex holders from Johto and Hoenn.

Red had chosen to send out Lax while Amber sent his Gallade into battle. Amber and Gallade were the first to make a move this time. "Gallade use Psycho cut, then Close combat."

Red watched as Gallade's blade like arms glowed a purplish pink colour before firing off towards Lax. Red smirked and swung his arm out and through the air, "Lax bounce it off with Harden." Lax's entire body became hard which added to its already built body which could be used as a deflector or an air bag for a soft landing. When the attack hit Lax, it just bounced right off leaving the Snorlax barely scratched.

When Gallade ran in to get close to Lax and use its Close combat, Red quickly told it to grab it and hold Gallade still. When Lax successfully trapped Gallade Red gave his next commands, "Lax use Body slam and make it a big one, got it?" Lax nodded and jumped high into the air. Amber was too stunned at the fact that a Snorlax could jump that high with all the weight it has and how much they can eat.

Lax flipped in the air to get momentum and Gallade was now facing the incoming ground. Gallade closed his eye right before the impact of not only hitting the ground but hitting the ground with a very heavy Pokémon on top of it. The pain eventually was too much for Gallade to take and went unconscious as Lax got up off of it.

Lax was still standing but was panting since the Body slam also caused damage to it and had also already taken a powerful Psycho cut before that. Amber's next Pokémon was a Lopunny. "Lopunny, you opponent is weak. Take Lax out with Mega Kick." He said. Lopunny jumped into the air and its feet glowed a bright white.

"Try and block it with Mega punch Lax," said Red. He wasn't sure how much more his Pokémon could take. If he was battling any other trainer, his Pokémon would look like titans with the strength they possessed but while facing Amber, it was like they were using Pokémon with average power. Both teams were so powerful that they seemed normal against each other.

Red remembered some of the trainers that came up the mountain to face him would use an entire team of six Pokémon against just one of his and they would still have enough energy to continue battling. Not even breaking a sweat, but right now it was a lot more difficult.

Lax couldn't move and tried to block the attack with Mega punch but lost focus due to lack of energy and was knocked out. Red returned Lax to his Pokéball and threw out Pika's Pokéball. Pika was ready to battle and his cheeks were sparking.

"Pika use Quick attack and then Iron tail," ordered Red. Pika shot forward, jumping from place to place to gain even more speed.

"Dodge it Lopunny," said Amber. Lopunny tried to jump away from Pika but it was too fast. Pika's tail turned to a silver colour and swung it into the back of Lopunny. Lopunny cried out. "Quick, hit it with a Dizzy punch." Lopunny's long ears glowed many colours of the rainbow and it used them to hit Pika within the close range.

Pika fell and when it got up was completely confused from the Dizzy punch. Red ground his teeth in frustration. "Pika snap out of it and use Thunder," said Red.

Pika tried to use Thunder but ended up missing and hitting both Red and Amber who fell to the floor afterward. "Not my best plan," groaned Red.

"Same here," said Amber. Meanwhile everyone else watching started to laugh at how both brothers had contributed to that fail, Amber for confusing Pika and Red for giving the order. Lopunny was standing in place with an 'oops' expression. "Lop lopunny."

"Anyway, Lopunny use Perish song and then High jump kick," said Amber.

Red's eyes widened since Perish song would knock out both Pokémon if the stayed out of their Pokéball for three full turns. "Pika, please snap out of it and dodge the second attack. Then use Surf and Volt tackle!" yelled Red. Pika finally snapped out of confusion to follow his trainer's orders just in time. Right at Lopunny was coming down to his Pika with a High jump kick, Pika used Quick attack to get out of the way and cause Lopunny to miss.

Lopunny tried to get up but by missing with that one move, Lopunny could not and hurt itself. Pika then created a surfboard and charged its body until it was covered in yellow electricity. "Since when can a Pikachu learn Surf?" asked slightly impressed/scared Amber.

"When Pika was traveling with Yellow to find me, Pika turned its Substitute into a surfboard to save Yellow from drowning," said Red proudly. "Then Yellow's Pikachu learned how to fly at some point in our adventures." Pika made contact with its combination of Surf and Volt tackle creating Volt surf. Lopunny was washed away by the attack and lay on the ground unconscious. Red about to recall Pika to stop the effects of Perish song when Amber sent out his last Pokémon Torterra.

"Torterra quick use Scary face," said Amber. Torterra followed the command and stop Pika in its tracks.

"No!" said Red panicking at the turn of event just now.

"Yes!" Amber cried out happily. "Now Pika can't avoid Perish song because you can't return him into his Pokéball and you only have one more round of moves before Pika goes down."

Red scowled and looked to Pika who had recovered from the Scary face. Pika was mad that he was tricked so easily. Red smiled at his Pokémon's determination. "Fine but if we're going down, we may as well go out with a bang." This earned a 'what' from his brother. "Pika use Mega Volt!" Pika smirked and nodded.

Amber's eyes went wide. "Torterra use Solar beam quick," he said. _"I do not want to lose like this when we're so close,"_ thought Amber. Both attacks hit each other causing a large explosion. When the dust cleared, Torterra was fine and Pika was on one knee breathing heavily. Then many red and black music notes surrounded Pika playing an awful tune and caused Pika to pass out.

Red took out Pika's Pokéball and recalled him. "You put in a lot of effort and didn't back down. Thank you now get some rest." He said as he put the Pokéball back on his belt and took out his final Pokémon.

On the sidelines Green nudged Blue. When she looked at him he was smirking, "Bet I know what his last Pokémon is."

Blue smiled before turning back to the battle, "I don't make bets when we both know the answer. But it does bring back memories. This Pokémon was the second one he got on his journey and I know that it's fast, precise and powerful. He used it to catch Mew with me that one time before letting it go and he also used it to save the two of use from falling to our death at Silph co. and he beat you at the Pokémon League."

At that moment Red threw out Saur's Pokéball. "Come out my friend," he said smiling. Out came a large bluish green Pokémon with a red coloured flower in bloom on its back and some large leaves as well. "SAUR!" it cried out before staring at its opponent.

Both Pokémon were large, sturdy, and had a plant on its back. It was like looking in a mirror that showed your opposite yet similar self. The twins were using their starter Pokémon from two different regions yet they were so alike.

"Torterra, start this off with Energy ball," said Amber.

"Saur, stop those Energy balls with Razor leaf," said Red.

Both attacks cancelled each other out. Amber became more determined to get an attack in. he did not want to lose just as badly as Red did.

"Torterra use Rock climb," commanded Amber.

"Saur knock it down with Rock smash," ordered Red.

Once again the moves were cancelled out and neither side was hurt. At this point it seemed like they were never going to have a winner. Both trainers were pulling out their three biggest attacks, one right after the other to finally decide a winner.

"Torterra/Saur, use Leaf storm/tornado then Solar beam and finish it with Frenzy plant," the two said at the same. Then they realised that they pretty much said the same thing and knew where this was going. They stared at each other before they saw three massive explosions of power that caught both Pokémon in it blast.

When the smoke cleared both Pokémon were out cold on their respective sides. Red and Amber as well as the others stared at each other then back to the field just as Torterra and Saur got up. They all started laughing.

Green walked up to Red, "I can't believe you actually tied with someone and it just so happens to be your twin. It was as if you two shared the same brain because no one and I mean no one would ever have had a battle quite like yours just now." Green continued to laugh.

Blue, Yellow and Mew came over after they finished laughing. "Great battle Red. I just hope you two aren't put against each other tomorrow in the tournament," said Blue. Yellow and Mew agreed with Blue's statement entirely.

Jade laughed at their comment. Everyone looked over to Jade, Amber and Riley. "This year we're doing it a little differently than the usual standard base battles," said Jade. "This year everyone who is participating will get a tag of some kind and the entire Town of Rota will be the battle grounds which includes specific places in the castle and the surrounding area. It's a free for all, which means if you run into another trainer you can battle them until you're the only one left. This means you'd win."

Riley nodded. "Yes and the prize is still the same as every year which is you are crowned as the hero for the rest of the day and get to hold Sir Aaron's staff. You also get another prize but it changes every year so it's a surprise still even to us," he said.

With that the small group recalled the rest of their Pokémon to heal them and then go out to get some food. The battle took so long that it was now time for dinner.

* * *

_Just outside of Rota Town three figures stood_

The three strangers from the Shadow Myth group stood outside of the town's entrance. They still wore their legendary bird hoodies and just stared at the town. More specifically, the castle.

"So the targets are here?" asked the yellow clad woman.

"Yup and to think that they would make it so easy by grouping together like that. This is going to be easy!" the blue clad woman stated happily.

The third woman wearing red seemed annoyed, "Nothing is easy. Haven't you figured that out yet?" she yelled at the one in blue. "Anyway, we should get going and sign up for this tournament. It will give us a good idea of what we're up against this time."

The one in yellow spoke up, "We should probably take our hoodies off so we don't bring that much attention to ourselves." And with that all three took off their respective bird hoodie and put them into their travel bags.

The first one was an average sized woman with spiky blond hair mixed with some spiky black hair pulled back into a ponytail. She wore long brown pants and a small black t-shirt with a lightning bolt on the back.

The second woman was slightly smaller than the first. She had wavy blue hair that went down to her midsection and a whit hair band to keep it in place. She wore dark brown pants and a dark blue tank top with a snowflake on the back.

The third was the tallest of the group. She had fiery red hair that turned from red to orange to yellow at the tips. She also had long brown pants but was a light brown colour. She also wore a white t-shirt with a flame imprinted on the back.

They set out to the registration table for the tournament and to get a room at the local Pokémon center. What they failed to notice was Red and the others passing them when they weren't looking. However Red noticed them and would keep an eye on them he thought to himself.

* * *

_Back with Team Rocket_

Right now Giovanni was in a large helicopter separated from the three elite trainers that lead each of the groups, that being Koga, Sabrina and Surge.

Giovanni had continued to watch what Red was doing to see if there was anything he could use against him. The only part he seemed interested in was the battle between Red and his brother. He knew Red and his Pokémon were powerful but this was almost unbelievable. His brother was just as strong that it almost seemed like a normal Pokémon battle.

Giovanni was about to turn off the computer when the camera moved as Red did to stare at the three strange women signing up for the tournament. Red had mumbled something under his breath that none of his friends/family or Pokémon could hear. "Great so they were heading this way. Those Shadow agents won't last long here if I have anything to say about it." Then the screen went blank.

Whoever those women were, they were not on Red's good side. Giovanni had ordered that some of the Grunts should enter this tournament as well as the three Gym Leaders when they got there. Giovanni wouldn't enter because many people might recognize him so he was going to watch the battles from a distance.

It didn't take long for them to get to the outskirts of town before walking up the large bridge to the town entrance. Once in, the three Gym Leaders left to go sign up and then travel around town to get a better feel of their surroundings. They agreed to meet up at the fountain in the town square when they finished, to report in. After that they would have free reign until further orders were given out.

Luckily none of the Dex holders or those other three with them noticed them because of the crowds surrounding them. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a tournament.

* * *

**Trainer: Thanks for reading.**

**Spirit: No this can't be the end. *leaves room* Mom it's over!**

**Trainer: … Anyway, tomorrow I will be at my cousin's house and on Sunday I'm at a dinner with family. On a happy note, my brother loves his gift I gave him. It was a coloured version of him as a cartoon.**

**Spirit: Ha ha I like the one of him glaring!**

**Trainer: If you would like to see it then here is my Deviantart page:**

**Also if you have any requests of what I should do next or want me to make a picture for this fanfiction then don't be afraid. Until next time, See ya!**

**Spirit: Ok I'm done complaining for now. What did I miss?**

**Trainer: Just me saying buy. Also please Review!**


	5. So the Tournament Begins

**Red Aura Chapter 5**

**Trainer: Yo everyone. I would have started writing right after my last chapter but I had to go to my new school for next year and get things for myself to be able to live in residence at Sheridan when school starts.**

**Spirit: Same here. Anyway…I'm so excited about the news of Danny Phantom!**

**Trainer: Yeah I know. For everyone who does not know, the TV show Danny Phantom is likely to come back and there might be more episodes than before.**

**Spirit: Don't forget about our trip to New York.**

**Trainer: Right. If I do not finish this chapter before I go to NY, I am sorry but it is one of the last times before school starts that I get to spend with my family as a family. Did I forget anything?**

**Spirit: I don't think so.**

**Red: Yes you are, it was my birthday on August 8****th****.**

**Trainer: OMG sorry. Happy belated Birthday! (^_^)**

**Spirit: WHAT! How…when…who…huh? (O_o) ***_**Spirit faints**_*****

**Red: She seems confused. Well on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

Red was up early the next morning due to many things. One was that was excited to be home and was able to be there for the tournament. His second reason was to find great places to battle and places to hide that no one really knew about except for a few people. The third reason for waking up early was because of his thoughts of the three women who were agents of the Shadow Myths group.

Red shook his head trying to rid himself of these thoughts and tried to relax. The cool breeze blew around the area and it was almost a welcoming feeling to the red clothed trainer. The sun was barely in the sky and not that many people were up yet so it was quite peaceful.

So far Red had found several good places to battle that would vary from in town to the castle and even into the forest if he chose to go there. Only Red and his family went into the deep part of the forest due to the dangers others would face. Sometimes a trainer went into the forest so they knew to be prepared for any such danger, but it was the town's people that never went that far into the forest.

In the deeper parts of the forest were stronger Pokémon that would protect its territory. There were also some ancient ruins that were still intact as well as sacred areas for the legendary Pokémon. One place being the Tree of Beginnings.

When Red thought about the Tree of Beginnings, he remembered everything he knew about Sir Aaron and that he would be the one to help the Guardian and Lucario be free from their respective crystals. Red was more determined now to win the tournament so he could get Sir Aaron's staff and with the help of his Pokémon he would be able to set Sir Aaron free.

The tournament wouldn't start until at least nine in the morning and right now it was only seven. _"I guess I have time to go visit him before the competition starts."_ thought Red. So Red started to run into the forest and out of sight from everyone that was in the street so far. What he didn't notice were two pairs of sky blue eyes watching him. The two forms followed Red into the forest at a fast but stealthy speed.

* * *

_In the forest_

Red jumped over the tree roots and slid under a fallen tree trunk. He didn't stop once, just kept moving forward towards the large center tree that was really a mix between rocks and trees. It took him about half an hour just to get from town to the top of the tree that most people called _The Heart_. Red took one step into the large room encased in a reddish orange crystal, before he was tackled to the floor by an unknown intruder.

When Red was able to get back up and away from whoever tackled him he noticed it wasn't just one intruder but two. Said intruders started to laugh at the surprised and mortified look on Red's face. It was none other than Mew and Zorua. They had followed Red ever since he left the castle grounds.

"Hahahaha! The look on your face is priceless," Laughed the little fox Pokémon. When Red realized it was only them he frowned at their little surprise for him in the morning. Red walked over to the bundle of crystals that gathered between the center of the room and the entrance to it. Deciding to ignore the comments coming from his Pokémon, Red crouched down next to the place he always sat down to when he came here.

When you looked closely enough into the crystal formation you could see a man inside with long spiky hair and he was wearing the garments for an Aura Guardian. He had a smile on his face but it was a sad one as if he was remembering something that he was sorry for. Red stared at the man with an equally sad smile on him face. Red placed one hand on the crystals and looked down with a sad look, remembering a time when he had made a promise to the man inside the crystal before him.

Red moved his sights onto the pair of gloves that matched the man's attire. They were a bluish green colour with a gold coloured pattern that surrounded a large blue gem in the middle of the glove. Red knew they we used to help an Aura user with their Aura and to control it better.

At this point, Mew and Zorua had stopped laughing and went over to Red and jumped onto his shoulders. They all stayed there paying their respect to the man trapped in the crystal, especially Mew since she knew the man quite well.

Mew poked Red's cheek to get his attention, when he turned to listen to her she said, "Red don't we need to head back to town to be in the competition?" Red stared at her confused. He pulled out his P*DA (Pokémon Digital Assistant) to check the time. It was eight thirty which meant that he only had half an hour or else he wouldn't even get to participate in the tournament.

Red put away his P*DA and ran as fast as he could to get back in time. _"Man, why does this always happen to me?"_ complained Red.

* * *

_In the town square_

Green was in a crowd of participants who were waiting for the tournament to start. The only thing they were told about the tournament so far was that they had to be here at nine so they could get the rest of the rules from the guy running the whole thing, which happened to be Red and Amber's dad.

Blue looked at the clock, it said eight fifty five. Yellow looked around worried that Red would miss the tournament before it even started. Jade looked bored out of her mind waiting for it to start while Amber and Riley were smiling smugly about their brother not being able to keep track of time.

"Anyone want to place a bet on if Red is going to show up?" asked Blue. She got a resounding 'NO' from all the other which made her cross her arms and pout. Blue looked back at the clock and sighed. Red had one minute before the rules were said and he was late. _"Where the heck are you Red? You never miss out on a battle. Especially one that's this big,"_ thought Blue.

Just then they all saw someone running up to them. It was Red and he looked a little worn out. When he stopped in front of them he bent over trying to catch his breath. "Hey…huff…Guy." He straightened himself up, "Did I miss anything yet?" he asked.

"Nope, you'r right on time," said Amber as he swung his arm onto Red's shoulders. "By the way, where were you anyway? You look like something Delcatty dragged in."

Red gave an annoyed look. "I was taking a walk around town and I decided to go to the Tree of Beginning but when I looked at the time I ran back here and grabbed my Pokéballs from my room."

"Well that explains why you were out of breath and a little dirty," said Riley. He laughed a little until Red shoved him. "Ok, ok I'll stop."

It was now nine o'clock and the bell in the town went off catching everyone's attention. As soon as the bell stopped ringing, Jason (Red's dad) stood on a stage with a microphone ready to use. "Greetings everyone, and welcome to those who signed up for this year's festival tournament. This year the rules are slightly different than every other year. Usually, the tournament would be held on the battle field in the coliseum but since there are many participants this year we will narrow down the numbers with a free for all battle anywhere in the area. This includes town, parts of the castle and the forest not far from here," he said. "Now everyone will start off with one on one battles until told otherwise. There will be people keeping track of who has lost and who has won so that we know how many people are still competing. Announcements will say when you may use more than one Pokémon or when there are only eight competitors left. Once there are only eight, they will head to the coliseum to be randomly matched up like in a normal tournament. The winner will have the honour of being named _'The Festival Hero'_ and will be given a special prize at the end of the festival."

Everyone was about to run off when Scarlet (Red's mom) took the microphone, "And don't forget that there is a party at the end of the day to conclude the festival. All are welcome." She said with a smile. She turned the microphone off before scolding Jason for not finishing the explanation while he tried to defend himself. Storm (Grandfather) took out a gun used to make a loud bang and shot it into the air.

"Let the tournament begin," he shouted so everyone could hear him. At that everyone ran to get a good place to start battling.

**Master Quest Theme**

Pokémon!

No time to question my moves  
I stick to the path that I choose  
Me and my friends, we're gonna do it right  
You'll never see us run away from a fight

To be a Master is my dream  
All I've got to do is believe (I believe)

I've got a chance to win  
I'm on my way to victory (Pokémon! )  
I can be a champion if I just believe...  
I'm on a Master Quest (Master Quest! )  
I want the whole world to see (I believe! )  
I'm gonna be the very best  
'Cuz all I've go to do is believe in me!

Pokémon!

All the competitors were running around winning and losing, explosions everywhere but there were a few trainers who hadn't battled yet. That being Red, Green, Riley and one of the shadow agents. Everyone else was running around without really having a strategy to battle and more than half of them were amateurs. What's a better strategy than to wait for the real competition and not waste time on the weaker trainers?

Red was up on one of the walls to the castle waiting for someone to come across him by accident. It would be their own downfall to come his way anyway. Plus from this spot he could see most of the battles to see who were the most likely to make it to the top eight with him.

He could see Blue and Yellow were doing pretty well and he saw Amber and Jade far apart so they wouldn't be able to face each other until the end if necessary. He could see two of the three unknown women. One was blond and the other was a bluenette. _"Where is the red head I saw with them before?"_ he thought.

When Red looked at a different area he saw Koga and Surge fighting as well. Not too far from them was Sabrina. _"So they're here too. Well this is definitely a tournament that won't be forgotten for a long time,"_ thought Red.

About an hour in and there was an announcement saying that everyone could use up to three Pokémon now. Most people who were battling had at least half their team tired out by now while four people had all six Pokémon at full health still.

Red had stopped paying attention to the battles below and was staring at the sky. That is until he heard two sets of footsteps coming his way near the stairs. Red sat up from his lying down position and grabbed a Pokéball from his belt. When the first person got to the top of the stairs they looked around to find Red all ready for a battle. The second person was a person who was a referee to make sure that no one cheated about losing in a battle.

As soon as the referee said 'battle' both trainers threw out their Pokéballs releasing their Pokémon. Red had chosen Pika and made quick work of all three of the other trainer's Pokémon. After that Red went back to doing nothing and told the referee that he wasn't going to be running off somewhere and to find another battle to watch. He let Pika stay out of its Pokéball.

* * *

It was now noon and more than half of the competitors where out all due to the strong trainer. Another announcement went off, "**For anyone still in the tournament, you may now partner up with anyone still in the tournament. All battles will be double battles until noted otherwise. Thank you.**"

"_Double battles huh? This will be entertaining,"_ thought Red.

* * *

In town everyone was finding a partner to battle with. All except for Red, Green, Riley and the red head from the Shadow Myths. Blue and Yellow teamed up and so did Amber and Jade. The two other shadow agents teamed up while Surge and Koga teamed up leaving Sabrina without a partner.

"I would rather work alone so fine by me," said Sabrina. As she kept walking she managed to bump into the red head from the Shadow Myths. The woman didn't even bother to acknowledge her when she got near. "Hey," was all Sabrina said. The woman gave a side glance to her before looking away.

Sabrina was about to yell at her for being rude when the woman talked. "I don't have time to play with you kid so get lost," she said.

Sabrina pulled out two Pokéballs and released her Pokémon. (Them being her Alakazam and Mr. Mime) "Sorry but if you're in this tournament then I have to battle you to move onto my groups goal." This grabbed the attention of the woman.

"May I ask who you are and what you are after?" asked the woman.

"My name is Sabrina and I'm the Gym Leader of Saffron City. As for what I am after, it's none of your business," she said with a determined look. "Now who might you be? You asked a question and I answered. Now it's your turn."

The other smiled smugly and pulled out her own Pokéballs. "My name is Blaise and I'm also part of an organization like you." That caught Sabrina a little but she didn't show it. "And I'm after something for my leader. Too bad you won't be in this tournament for much longer. Welcome to hell little girl." With that she threw her Pokéballs into the air releasing her Arcanine and Ninetales. "Overheat!"

Before Sabrina could react, both her Pokémon were knocked out. A referee came just at the very end saying that Blaise was the winner. Both trainers recalled their Pokémon and Sabrina stood in her spot slightly in shock. Something wasn't right about that woman's Pokémon, she could just feel it. Blaise walked away with a cruel smile on her face before she glanced at Sabrina, "See ya round kid. Maybe we'll meet again." She laughed at the psychic before she disappeared into the crowd.

"_I need to go report this to Giovanni,"_ she thought.

* * *

Green was walking around the outside of the castle when he noticed someone not that far from him wearing lots of red and had black hair. He smirked and walked over to the familiar person. "Hey Red, what's up?" he said with a wave.

Red sat up and looked at Green. "So I guess this means we have to battle now huh?" he asked. Green shook his head. "Then why are you here?"

"Well you heard the announcement. We need to be with a partner or we go it solo and since I want to battle you in the final match, we both need to survive. So, what's it going to be Red?" asked Green. Red could only laugh at his friend's logic.

Red stuck out his hand for a handshake, "Just what I was thinking, _partner_." Green grabbed his hand and they shook. "Now we both get to wait until some pair come along and try to beat the two strongest trainers of Kanto." At this the both of them plus Pika laughed.

Green leaned against the wall looking over into the town from their little perch. "So, who's still battling?" he asked with a bored expression on his face.

"So far I know that there are us, Blue and Yellow, Surge and Koga…" Red began to say what he knew when Green cut him off.

"WAIT! Surge and Koga are here?!" exclaimed Green. Red nodded. "Well this can't be good. That mean Team Rocket is here."

"Well Sabrina got out by this woman who had fiery red hair so that's another, then there are two other women that teamed up together, Riley is by himself, and Jade and Amber are the last ones that I know are still in." finished Red.

"That's twelve people. I hope that Blue and Yellow don't meet up with Team Rocket or those other mystery women." Red agreed with Green.

Red glanced over at the main area where everyone had started and noticed that Koga and Surge had bumped into said mystery women. "Looks like the girls won't have to worry. Team Rocket is facing them right now. Let's go, once this battle is over only two more people will have to be knocked out so we may as well do it."

"Who are we going to battle?" asked Green.

"You choose, we can face the girls or we can face Amber and Jade," said Red as he got up.

Green smirked, "Let's go after the girls. It's about time that noisy woman had what was coming to her."

Red shook his head out of amusement, "You seriously need to get over that and tell her instead of bickering like an old married couple." Green's face turned red from embarrassment and then he got an annoyed look.

"I will when you tell Yellow instead of running away," Stated Green, "In fact how about we bet on it. Ten bucks to whichever one of us says it first. Deal?"

Red thought about it for a bit before he turned to Green, "Deal."

"Yes! Easiest bet ever; now let's go show those girls just how strong we are." Yelled Green as he ran ahead. Red laughed and followed him while Pika hung onto his shoulder.

* * *

_With Team Rocket and Shadow Myths_

Giovanni had been watching the competition for a while but none of the battles he had witnessed were of Red battling. He thought he saw an electrical attack somewhere on the castle grounds but he couldn't be sure. Right now Surge and Koga were battling those two women he saw the day before. The only one missing from their group was the tall one with red hair.

The two women were using a Manectric and a Milotic. Surge was battling with his Electabuzz and Koga was using Arbok. Every once in a while, Giovanni would look around to see if he could spot Sabrina but she had disappeared a while ago and hadn't contacted him or anything.

On the battle field, the two women were scowling at the two Rocket Elites. They were losing pretty badly and couldn't keep it up much longer. With the disadvantage of the poison infecting their Pokémon, they were also paralyzed by the electric Pokémon. Manectric wasn't affected by it too much but Milotic was hurt badly. Not to mention that their teamwork wasn't as good without their group leader telling them what to do.

"Hey Raina?" asked the bluenette.

"Yeah Marina?" replied the blond known as Raina.

"I think we're about to lose this battle," said Marina. "And Blaise is going to be really disappointed with us."

"If you mean mad and is going to kill us, then yeah." Raina's voice quivered at the thought.

Just then, Koga ordered Arbok to use Poison Tail on Manetric and Surge ordered Electabuzz to use Thunder Punch. Both attacks made contact with their opponent and knocked them unconscious.

At that moment Sabrina had made it to the front of the crowd just in time to see their victory. "At least they had better luck than I did." That was all she said before she joined them and Giovanni. When she did she bowed her head, "Sir, I'm sorry to say that I was beaten and will not be advancing to the next stage."

Surge and Koga couldn't believe it. Koga was the one to ask who had beet her. "It was a woman with red hair. Her name was Blaise I believe and something about her Pokémon seemed different from all the others I've seen; same thing with your opponents just now. All I know is that they're here for something as well. I don't know what it is exactly but I know that she's probably the leader of this small group," was all the psychic said.

"Well then why didn't they beat us instead…" Surge was cut off by an explosion not far from them near the castle entrance. Not only that, but there was someone yelling at Marina and Raina.

When they looked they saw the woman that Sabrina had mentioned. "I leave you both alone for a few minutes and you go and lose a battle! Do you know how much trouble the two of you are is? HUH?!" yelled Blaise.

"SORRY BLAISE! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" yelled the two smaller women. Blaise grabbed them by the backs of their shirts and dragged them away while the two continued to say sorry.

"Um…maybe we should go see who's battling right now. This will probably be the final battle before there are only eight left." said Sabrina. Koga and Surge nodded and went to where they saw an explosion. Giovanni followed not far behind so he wouldn't be seen.

* * *

_Castle front gate earlier_

Blue and Yellow were walking around trying to find a new opponent and were failing at it so far. "Do you think the guys are still battling?" asked Yellow. Blue shook her head.

"Knowing them, they probably avoided most of the battles to save their strength for the stronger trainers. I hope all this ends soon. I'm getting tired of picking off the weaklings," said Blue.

Not far from them were Green and Red hiding against a wall. They had been looking for the girls and had just found them due to sheer luck. Green looked back at Red practically asking if he was ready for a battle to which the raven haired trainer nodded and smirked. Both took out their main starter Pokémon and jumped out from their hiding spot which was right behind the girls.

"Go Saur/Charizard!" yelled their respective trainers. At this Blue and Yellow turned around just in time to face the two large Pokémon and their friends smiling at them.

"You got to be kidding me! You're challenging us to a battle?" Blue half asked and half screamed at the boys.

"Yup, you heard the rule. Only eight people can move onto the final stage of the tournament. And since it was between the two of you or Amber and Jade we thought to face you. You should be really honored to face us considering how strong we are," Green said in a matter of fact tone. Red just face palmed at Green's statement. Blue was furious by now. She threw out Blasty her Blastoise while Yellow Dodosk her Dodrio.

Green turned to Red and said, "Let's make this a quick match." Red nodded.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," replied Blue.

"Saur, use Solar Beam." said Red.

Yellow attacked next. "Dodosk attack Saur with Drill Peck!"

"Charizard, block it," countered Green. Charizard grabbed Dodosk so it couldn't hurt his partner. "Now though it back at its partner." The large lizard like Pokémon did as it was commanded and tossed the bird Pokémon at the large turtle. Blue freaked out a little because of her phobia to bird like Pokémon. (If you don't know why…oh well. It was an incident back when she was a small child.)

Just then, a bright yellowish green beam came from Saur's mouth and hit the two opposing Pokémon causing an explosion. "Oops…" was all Red said.

Green looked over at Red and said, "I think you guys put a little too much power into that attack."

"Um…yeah, well it is a clear day with lots of sunshine. I didn't really put two and two together." said Red as he made a 'sorry' look and fumbled with his hands.

Yellow spoke up when the dust cleared. "Um, do you think people are going to come this way now? I mean, it was a pretty big explosion." Both Dodosk and Blasty got up weakly.

"Who cares," replied Blue. "It just means that a bunch of people are going to see us beat these two. Blasty, hit Charizard with a Hydro Cannon."

"Saur protect Charizard with Frenzy Plant." said Red. Right before the powerful water attack hit the fire lizard, a wall of large spiky plants came out of the ground blocking the water attack entirely. Another explosion happened which caused even more dust to surround the field.

Not only that but all four trainers could start hearing people gathering around them which made it harder for them to attack without anyone getting hurt by accident. Then Yellow got an idea, "Dodosk, use Whirlwind to get rid of this dust cloud." The bird Pokémon did as it was told and not long after that, everyone could see the again. However, this time there was a small crowd around them.

"It looks like we might need to wrap this up soon or people might get hurt. Let's try a combo attack." Suggested Red and Green nodded in agreement. "Saur, prepare another Solar Beam."

"Charizard, Fire Spin mixed with Blast Burn, and fire it at the same time as Saur got it?" Charizard nodded its head in understanding and started to form its attack. Both Blasty and Dodosk tried to listen to their trainer's orders but couldn't move to get out of the way. The Solar Beam was fired just as the Fire Spin powered by Blast Burn had been completed. The attacks mixed into a beam or spiraling fire and light.

_**BOOOOOOOOM!**_

When the smoke had cleared and everyone stopped coughing, both of the girl's Pokémon were unable to battle. Red and Green high fived while Blue was ranting about losing to Green again. Yellow was already healing their two fainted Pokémon. Not one of them noticed Team Rocket or the three women from the Shadow Myths.

"**The free for all rounds are now over. Our eight finalists that will be moving onto the next round are: Riley, Amber, Jade, Red, Green, Koga, Surge and Blaise. See you all in the coliseum. Anyone who is late for their battle will be disqualified. Thank you." said the announcer.**

* * *

Once everyone had made it to the coliseum, the eight remaining trainers stood in a line facing Jason as he explained how the battles would go from there on. "Every one of you will pull a piece of paper out of the box here," he said as he pointed to the box next to him, "and each one has a number from one to eight on it. This will help determine who you will be fighting. Each battle will consist of three Pokémon per trainer and will be healed after each of your battles. Now everyone grab one."

They all went towards the box pulling out a piece of paper and opened them. On the board to the side showed each participant and as each of them said their number, their picture was placed in the proper spot. From one to eight their numbers were as follow: **Blaise vs. Riley, Koga vs. Amber, Green vs. Surge, and finally Jade vs. Red.**

While all the other competitors went to the stands to watch the first match, Riley and Blaise went to their respective sides of the battle field. "You may as well give up now while you still can," said Blaise. Riley just stared and shook his head when he thought he saw something for a split second.

"_I must be imaging it." _he thought. When the referee said 'Battle begin' Riley took out his fist Pokémon. Out of the Pokéball came Absol. Their opponent was a Ninetales. It was then that Riley felt that same uneasy feeling coming from the fox Pokémon. Then he realized why, _"It has a black Aura around it. A Shadow Pokémon? Here? This can't be good."_ he thought. He became more stern and stiff. His Pokémon picking up the same feeling got into an intimidating battle stance. "ABSOL!" it cried out. The Ninetales barking back and its flames poured out from its body.

"Ninetales, Shadow Fire that weak Pokémon," commanded Blaise. Her Ninetales' mouth started to blaze with a blackish red fire. When it fired the attack, it burst forth with so much power that the people in the stands were hit by a wave of heat.

"Absol, dodge and use Night Slash." said Riley. Absol just barely got grazed by the attack and hit Ninetales with his attack but it looked as if it didn't even feel it much less affect it. "Follow it up with Bite."

Absol bit down on the back of the fox Pokémon's neck causing it to shriek in pain and it kicked Absol off of it. It glared daggers at the Dark type. "Burn it with an Overheat," said Blaise. This time Absol wasn't able to dodge the attack and got hit within close range or the fire attack. Absol was still standing only to give into the pain of its burns and collapse.

Riley returned his Pokémon and went to grab another. He couldn't underestimate his opponent now since he knew that she definitely had Shadow Pokémon. How many? He wasn't sure but he knew that she had to be stopped from continuing or people would get hurt.

From his second Pokéball came Rampardos. Its size was much bigger than Ninetales and it had a better chance at beating it. "Rampardos, charge in with Stone Edge and follow it up with Earthquake," ordered Riley. The large T-Rex like Pokémon charged into battle with multiple stones being fired at the fox. Giving it no time to dodge the attack or to attack back, Rampardos shook the ground cause a lot of damage to the fox Pokémon.

Continuing from there Riley gave his next command. "Now finish it with Giga Impact!"

"Not if I can help it. Ninetales, Shadow Rush." Blaise said angrily. Both attacks collided causing an explosion in the very center of the field. When the dust cleared, Ninetales was out cold and Rampardos was breathing slightly heavier due to the recoil of the attack.

Blaise cursed under her breath and returned her Pokémon to its Pokéball. She took out another and out came Arcanine. "Avenge your partner and use Fire Fang."

"Counter with Avalanche, then follow it up with another Earquake." said Riley.

Arcanine was able to dodge the first attack and landed its attack on the Rock type Pokémon causing it to have a burn. However, the fire dog was hurt severally by the Earthquake that followed. "Now finish it up with Extreme Speed into Flame Wheel." ordered Blaise.

Arcanine was encased in a wheel of fire and then started to move around the field very quickly causing the flames to surround Rampardos and hitting it square in the chest. Rampardos fell to the ground just as Arcanine landed back in front of its trainer. With only one more Pokémon left, Riley was going to have to make this one count so he pulled out his most trustworthy and most powerful Pokémon.

Lucario came out and took the field. "Close Combat." That was all Riley said and in the next minute, Arcanine was being punched and kicked at an incredible pace. Not too long after Lucario stopped its attack, Arcanine was on the ground and no longer able to battle. Lucario didn't even break a sweat. Now both trainers only had one Pokémon left.

She pulled out her last Pokéball and it was blazing in her hand. "Go! Magmortar!" Just as she finished yelling her Pokémon's name, out came a larger Pokémon made of fire and looked a lot like Magmar but more menacing. Everyone in the stands was looking at the Sinnoh native Pokémon with awe and some in fear.

"Lava Plume the field and follow it with Fire Blast." Her Pokémon started to glow a reddish colour and then fiery lava started to erupt onto the field. Lucario dodged as best he could and found a good spot on top of a boulder. The next thing Lucario knew was a bunch of fire balls were coming straight at it.

"Lucario, dodge them by sensing their Aura. It's just like in training with the swinging logs. When you're able to, use Aura Sphere barrage." Lucario nodded to its trainer and closed its eyes. Soon it could see orange balls coming towards it and it dodged every single one of them and when they stopped, Lucario opened his eyes and shot out multiple spheres made of Aura. All of them hitting Magmortar which caused it to fall backwards. By now the field had cooled and Lucario was free to move around again. Riley gave one final command, "Bone Rush."

Lucario put its paws together and slowly created a long bone like staff and charged Magmortar with it. The magma Pokémon tried to dodge as many attacks as it could until one of them hit the back of its head causing it to faint. The referee raised his flag signifying that the battle was over and that Riley had won and will be moving on.

Lucario was breathing hard and clenched its teeth from the slight burns it got while in battle. While none of the attacks directly his him, the heat and close proximity to the fire and lave caused some burns. Lucario fell to one knee when Riley put one hand on his Pokémon's shoulder. When Lucario look to see his trainer, he smiled and so Lucario smiled in return before being recalled to his Pokéball for a long deserved rest.

Riley left the field and went to go warn his brothers and Jade about what he found out during the battle. But first he needed to go heal his Pokémon and catch his breath. Back in the stands, everyone was cheering. Team Rocket seemed impressed slightly and the two women from the Shadow Myths weren't happy at all at their group leader losing especially with her Shadow Pokémon.

Next up was Amber vs. Koga. Amber was bouncing in his seat due to all his excitement. Koga watched from the other side of the coliseum before turning to enter the field once more.

* * *

**Trainer: Well that's all for now and I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Also I'm very happy to say I finished this chapter before leaving for my trip to NY!**

**Spirit: Arg, now I have one more story chapter to catch up on. Oh well it keeps me busy for the time being.**

**Red: Great, my life is just full of adventure and did I forget to mention that they, oh I don't know, ALL WANT ME TO JOIN THEM!**

**Spirit: Calm down and have some birthday cake. No one can get you behind the story here.**

**Red: Fine. **

**Trainer: Please review and if you haven't clicked the **_**favorite**_** or **_**follow**_** button at the bottom then please do. I would really appreciate it since that's kind of what authors like to see; People liking our stories and stuff.**


End file.
